Eren Jaeger : 1m69 74Kg
by Cear Grishka
Summary: "Jamais on a vu, jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir après les rats. Le papa tortue et la maman tortue les enfants tortues iront toujours au pas !" En fait, c'est juste Eren. Eren Jaeger 1m69 74Kg, 17 ans et toutes ses dents (sisi j'vous dit!). Armin aussi, Mikasa, Jean, Monsieur Smith le prof de math, et Levi. Surtout Levi. Parce que Levi quoi ! (UA school fic)
1. La tortue

**Imaginez un peu le truc. Moi qui têtue comme une mule décide de commencer une nouvelle fanfiction alors que je n'ai pas fini les autres (mais je vais les finir ! petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid !) 'fin bref !**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire un truc un peu léger et con, pour changer un peu !**

 **Je demande à ma soeur "Qu'est ce qui est léger et con ?" C'est sans hésiter qu'elle me répond "Toi".**

 **Tadam ! Ainsi je me mets à réfléchir (j'en ai encore des crampes au cerveau) sur ce que je pourrais raconter.**

 **Il s'avère que je suis un cas. Que j'ai deux pieds gauches, que j'ai tellement de tocs que mes parents desespèrent, que je ne comprend pas pourquoi MAIS POURQUOI ? le chiffre 3 qui est un chiffre impaire devient un chiffre paire une fois mulitiplier par un chiffre paire ! 3*2=6 3*4=12 3*6=18 mais 3*3=9 3*5=15 3*7=21 c'est pas possible ! POURQUOI ? C'est comme si on me disait -*+=+ et pas - ! Nan mais vraiment...**

 **Bref, je sais comment et pourquoi 3*2=6, c'est juste que je trouve ça moche et pas logique.**

 **Le 3 n'est qu'un chiffre parmis tant d'autre qui me perturbe ainsi...**

 **Ouais donc... je réfléchi beaucoup et je note trois (oui, mais c'est moins perturbant de l'écrire en lettres) choses dans ma vie.  
-Je suis dans un lycée hyper bizarre, ou tout le monde il est gentil tout le monde il est beau, faisons des bébés licornes dans une cage à oiseaux  
-J'ai une bande de pote hyper bizarre qui ont des problèmes existentiels hyper marrant et des petit(e)s-ami(e)s hyper chiant(e)s.  
-J'ai vecu un truc(?) hyper étrange (c'est compliquer) avec un gars hyper normal dans mon lycée hyper pas normal. **

**Combinez à cela que depuis une semaine j'ai dans la tête la chanson de la famille tortue car j'ai fait du baby-sitting et que, j'ai décider que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.**

 **Ca donne une school fic vraiiiiiiiiment bizarre (autant que moi) inspirée de ma vie ou de ce qui la compose (comprenez les trois -le retour- faits cités plus haut) avec du jean x eren (parce que je ne sais pas si ce couple a un nom) du Jearmin (parce que c'est la vie) et SURTOUT et en gros et dans tout les sens du Riren ! (parce que le Riren en plus d'être la vie, c'est aussi la mort... Ouais j'arrête de raconter des connerie)**

 **Ouais donc bon...**

 **Je suis trèèèèèès vulguère, des mots pas beaux tout partout du coup. Désolée !**

 **Je corrigerais peut-être un jour, mais il est tard. Comprenez aussi que demain matin je ne me souviendrais sans doute pas de la moitier des choses qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, donc ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écrire ça ('fin si un peu quand même mais comme je le trouve vraiment bof, je prend des mesures de prévensions). Si vous avez compris ce que je viens de raconter, félicitation, c'est que vous me comprenez mieux que moi-même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jamais on a vu jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir après les rats. La maman tortue et le papa tortue et les enfants tortues iront toujours au pas !

Jamais on a vu jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir après les rats. La maman tortue et le papa tortue et les enfants tortues iront toujours au pas !

Jamais on a vu jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir après les rats. La maman tortue et le papa tortue et les enfants tortues iront toujours au pas !

Jamais on a vu jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir ap-

-VOS GUEULES !

Boum ! Chlac ! Bang ! (cherchez pas, ça, c'est moi tombant du lit tellement j'étais roulé dans mes draps)

-Eren ? Pourquoi tu hurles ?

Ma mère crit depuis la cuisine.

-Rien maman ! C'est juste les petites voix dans ma tête qui chantent !

-D'accord ! Dépêche toi de te lever, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner !

-D'accord !

Voilà. C'est pas fun tout ça ?

Bonjour voix. Ici moi-même depuis mon lit et comme vous vous en doutez, j'aime pas trop trop votre chanson alors, plz silence.

Aujourd'hui c'est le lendemain d'hier. Si vous vous demandez si j'ai trouvé ça tout seul sachez que non. Je l'ai entendu dans un film. J'ai malheureusement trop mal au bras pour réfléchir correctement (quoique ai-je réellement réfléchi un jour ? Ne vous moquez pas, c'est compliquer comme exercice, la reflexion.) Brefouilles... En plus d'être le lendemain d'hier, aujourd'hui est la veille de demain mais aussi le premier jour de 'vrai' cours. Je dit vrai cours car aujourd'hui c'est la 'rentrée' même si la rentrée c'était il y a deux jours, et je m'y suis rendu pour trois heures où j'ai eu le droit au même spitch que l'année dernière de la part de mon nouveau professeur principal (tendrement renomé Captain America ou Merci les AVV par mon cerveau et moi même), celui des parents d'élèves quand ils nous ont distribués les manuels scolaire,(pourquoi les parents d'élèves font toujours peur ? Je veux dire, y'a un casting de la mère qui a la pire haleine et du père qui transpire le plus ? Nan ? Ben faudra m'expliquer où vous les trouvez vos parents d'élèves) celui des surveillants passant par là (là, c'est la salle paumée dans laquelle on été pour trois longues heures avec les autres élèves de la 1S1) celui du principal de la section technologique (faut pas croire, celui de la section générale buvait tranquille son café avec celui de la section professionnel, ce n'était que la rentrée après tout. Parce que ouais, mon lycée c'est un gros bordel, y'a de tout ! Général, Technologique et professionnel), venu se perdre dans les couloirs du batiment F (quelle idée aussi, mettre une classe de première scientifique dans une salle d'espagnol, mais bon, c'était la rentrée, on pardonne les incohérences...).

Ensuite on doit nous même lire le réglement intérieur que jamais personne n'a lu (nan mais serieux, six pages pour nous dire de pas pisser dans la cour, c'est du foutage de gueule, j'allais pas lire ça, j'ai même pas signer, ils vérifient pas) puis les deux dernières heures se sont transformées en séances 'retrouvailles hyper trop méga joyeuses' d'après grande vacances où j'ai même réussi à oublier le nom du gars à coté de qui j'étais assis en physique (Gurt ! Le gars s'appellait Gurt ! Comment voulez vous que je m'en souvienne ? En plus, lui il me voit, c'est limite si il me sert pas dans ses bras avec ses 'Eren ! Comment vont tes parents ?' 'Eren ! Ta grand-mère est sortie de l'hôpital ?' 'Eren ! Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est Gurt ! On état ensemble en physique l'années dernière !') et en photo shoot parce que je cite "Les photos que vous avez donnés pour le trombinoscope sont vraiment de mauvaise qualité ou trop anciennes pour qu'on reconnaisse vos visages." Ne vous faites pas d'illusion Monsieur Smith, c'est juste nos gueules qui sont pas photogénique !

Ah ! J'oubliais le pire.

Y'en a qui ont demandés ce qu'est un trombinoscope.

Ne riez pas. C'est juste extrêmement décevant venant des élèves d'une classe de première scientifique que d'ignorer ce qu'est un trombinoscope.

Bref. Ils savaient pas ce qu'est un trombinoscope et je me suis senti tout d'un coup tellement intelligent... (Ouais ! Moi je le savais !)

Mais ça m'a fait me sentir si bien de retourner en cours dans mon lycée...

C'est vrai quoi. L'année dernière je discutais avec des potes du collège et ils me disaient "Ouais dans notre lycée y'a encore une meuf qui s'est suicidée après s'être faite violée dans les toilettes des femmes de ménages. On a retrouvé un mec dans la poubelle de la cantine après les cours, il s'est fait tabassé quand les gens ont appris qu'il était gay. etc etc" et moi je répondais "Ah, ben nous on a eu des frites à la cantines ce midi, j'aime pas les frites..."

Ouais, je suis dans un lycée de bisounours. Je vous jure ! Des fois je me promène tranquille pour le fun et je croise des télétubbies (que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam) se promenant tout comme moi, alors on se fait la bise entre télétubbies, on discute de choses joyeuses comme les yaourts à la barbe à papa ou les IE d'histoire (oui oui, joyeux j'ai dit, j'ai d'ailleurs récement appris qu'il y a un 'e' à la fin de 'histoire', vous y croyez vous ?)

'Fin voilà quoi. C'est ma vie (on va dire ça comme ça...)

-EREN !

-J'arrive ma' !

* * *

 _Jamais on a vu, jamais on ne verra..._

J'hésite...

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus horrible d'après vous ? Les murs oranges fraichements devenus jaunes pisse des couloirs du lycée ou la cravate pleins d'oursons du prof de math ? Quoique... Je suis assez pathétique de parler à des personnes qui n'existent pas, d'ailleurs le fait que je parle dans le vide -dans mes pensées surtout- est assez étrange, mais comme personne ne peut lire mes pensées (quelqu'un qui lit mes pensées si tu es là frappe trois fois ! personne ? cool), je ne vais pas m'inquiété (tant que personne d'autre à part moi ne sait que j'ai le cerveau déglingué...)

Redondance de 'personne'. Pas fun.

Donc les murs ou la cravate ?

Quelle cruelle décision j'ai à prendre là... (Pourquoi suis-je obligé de la prendre d'ailleurs ? Pour ne pas me faire chier voyons !)

Ouais, la cravate c'est ce que je me disais aussi (Pauvre Monsieur Smith, il a dû vivre un grave traumatisme pour en arriver là). Hahum...

Bref, j'aime bien la rentrée (calmez vous ! calmez vous ! j'ai encore rien dit !), c'est pas que je me fais chier pendant les vaccances mais souvent je me fais chier pendant les vacances (la tristitude les amis...'fin les petites voix qui crient dans ma tête...). Bref, pas fun non plus.

Quoi ? Vous suivez pas ? Faut que je recommence ? (bande d'ingrats ! vous pourriez écouter quand je pense !)

Pfff, les petites voix dans ma tête ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient...

Donc je disais, Eren Jaeger 16 ans et demie (bientôt 17 héhé, je suis un grand garçon ! Quoi ? Vous doutez ? Ben je vais vous le prouver ! Attention... Haaaa ! Regardez là-bas ! Sisi là-bas ! Mais c'est... Un éléphant rose qui vole !) Hahum... 169cm pour 74Kg (N'écoutez pas Jean ! Ce n'est pas de la graisse mais la pizza d'hier que je n'ai pas encore digérée !) et toutes ses dents (attendez je recompte, ouais c'est bon y'a le compte) pas vacciné* mais je ne suis pas majeur non plus alors... (vous moquez pas ! c'est pas si facile que ça de trouver quelqu'un d'assez fou pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter de m'adresser la parole sans honte ! bon c'est vrai qu'il y a Armin et Mikasa mais c'est Armin et Mikasa et Armin et Mikasa resterons Armin et Mikasa, point. Ouais j'ai dit le point en plus de le mettre, c'est plus fun) Ouais donc je suis rentré en Première S ! (Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai pas le niveau ?!) Parce que je suis maso, que je déteste les maths, les cravates horribles que mon nouveau prof de math semble aimer par dessus tout, les couloirs jaune pisse du lycée, le café (tant qu'on y est), la physique et la SVT et surtout que pour une raison étrange (nan en fait c'est juste parce que j'aime cette couleur et que voilà quoi) je me suis teind les cheveux en rouge sous les regards désapprobateurs (j'ai appris il y a peu l'existence de ce mot, il est fun je trouve) de mes amis. Pas parce que ça ne me va pas, pas non plus parce que se teindre les cheveux c'est pour les filles (Fuck j'vous dit. Cordialement mon majeur. War.) mais bien parce que "Ca ne va pas avec mon teint".

On va dire ça comme ça.

J'aime peu de choses dans la vie (les plus belles choses dans la vie sont les plus simple. Bordel, je regarde trop la télé). J'aime dire 'fun' et je m'en bat les couilles (haha ! j'vous avais dit j'suis un mec !) que ça fasse chier les gens parce qu'on dit plus 'fun', c'est comme 'mdr', j'dis 'mdr' si j'ai envie ! J'aime dire 'les gens' le respect osef. J'aime dire 'On va dire ça comme ça.' (On va dire ça comme ça.) J'aime répéter deux fois ce que je dis (Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi) J'aime le chocolat. Que le noir, les autres sont beurk et c'est pas fun. (Les petits poissons dans l'eau, nagent nagent nagent nagent nagent, les petits poissons dans l'eau nagent aussi bien que les gros) J'aime mes amis et ma famille (ben ouais quand même...) Les t-shirt trop grand. Le noir, le rouge et le vert. Le orange aussi. Le blanc. Pas le bleu. Le jaune. Le Rock. Le Rock alternatif. Dire War au lieu de Peace. Le Hard Rock. Le Metal. Le Heavy Metal. Les céréales. La batterie. Les voitures. Les cailloux (oui simples d'esprits, moi au delà de leurs formes et leur texture, je vois l'âme de ces petites roches qui arrivent très bien à ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière d'une certaine personne que dieu à étonnement voulu faire ressembler à un cheval.) Dieu (comprenez, dieu a créer les cailloux ! Quel génie...) J'aime les parenthèses. J'aime raconter n'importe quoi (un don plus qu'une passion selon moi-même et les gens que ça fait chier.) J'aime les points. Je les trouves beaux et tellement parfaits. J'aime procrastiner. (je le fais tout le temps ! Surtout pendant les vacances en fait...)

Après c'est clair que les vacances et la procrastination ça va me manquer. (étrangement ce que je raconte suit le cheminement pas logique pour un sous de mes pensées hyper bizarres) Après, rien ne m'empêche de procrastiner, je n'ai jamais fait mes devoirs et ne compte pas les faire cette année. (C'est faux ! Je ferais ceux importants ! Ne le dites pas à ma mère !) Après je vais arrêter de dire après parce que c'est redondant et que Friedrich m'a conseillé d'arrêter parce que après c'est lourd. Bref, après.

Ouais donc Friedrich, c'est mon carnet de note, NIB aussi, mais il m'a dit qu'il préfèrait que je l'appelle Friedrich. (Je vous dit qu'il me parle ! Il parle ! C'est un putain de cahier et je l'entend aussi clairement que vous petites voix!) Parce que ce n'est pas un journal intime (un truc de fille en plein AVV, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est un AVV attendez la fin du cheminement illogique de mes pensées hyper bizarres.) que dedant il y a des notes qui ne servent à rien (pas tout à fait vrai), des textes pseudo-philosophiques de quand mes oncles et tantes s'amusent à me faire boire** (pas tout à fait faux) des dessins (quelques gribouillis dirons nous...) et c'est tout (parce qu'en fait c'est tout ce que je sais faire).

Donc après une décoloration (le brun aux oubliettes, j'ai été blond dix minutes et ça m'a traumatisé) j'ai teind mes cheveux en rouge (Sacrilègeation !). Je ne sais pas pourquoi. (sisi, j'ai dit que c'était parce que j'aime cette couleur !) Pour faire rager ma mère parce que je traverse cette phase de l'adolescence où j'aime faire tout ce qui pourra la faire chier peut-être.(nanan c'est sûr) Pour aller avec mon look (i am a vampire héhé... euuuuh) Toujours est-il que après un "ça te change mais ça passe" ennuyé de mon père et un "nan mais t'es complétement dingue ma parole !" et patati et patata (patata... patate... haha... nan laissez tomber...) de ma mère, j'en ai déduit que j'aimais bien (à la base je voulais faire vert mais avec Mikasa on a décidé de faire le coup à Armin, il n'est pas au courant mais c'est pas grave). Après (oui je recommence) ma mère est ma mère et elle fait tout pour que je me sente bien dans ma peau (on va dire ça comme ça...) et est donc pour que je m'exprime (même si après je ressemble à un vampire qui a passer ses vacances au soleil mais qui par un miracle est un vampire qui sort de twilight donc pas de flamme comme dans buffy contre les vampires ou de cendre et tout le bordel à la vampire diaries. Comment ça je m'y connais beaucoup trop en film et série pour nana en plein AVV ?) donc elle a refait ma garde robe.

Elle m'a encore acheté une robe rose. Ouais parce qu'il faut pas croire que la folie c'est pas héréditaire et que je suis né comme ça. De un, j'aime pas les robes. (chose compréhensible puisque j'ai un pénis.) De deux, j'aime pas le rose (chose compréhensible puisque je n'ai pas de vagin.). Mais elle s'en fout parce qu'elle, à la base, elle voulait une fille. (mais bien sûr, si j'ai un pénis et pas un vagin c'est parce que du coté de mon père, y'a que des mecs, 'fin c'est maman qui le dit quoi, elle a sa propre science du 'ça m'arrange plus'.) Bon, elle se rassure en se disant qu'elle aura quand même un gendre (Pas sûr que ça la rassure en fait, j'ai même cru qu'elle faisait un AVC quand elle l'a appri.) Parce que, ouais, j'suis gay. (Hé ! faites pas ces têtes de déterrés, c'était prévisible avec ce qui va m'arriver prochainement ! Quoi ? Comment ça je spoil une suite que je ne connais même pas ?)

 _La famille tortue courir après les rats._

Naaaaaan. Faut pas croire que c'est une lubie, comme ça et tout et tout (ma mère s'en persuade encore, je l'ai entendue parler avec les voisins, c'est apparement juste à cause de ma crise d'ado - c'est un peu une des raisons de ma teinture ça aussi, le fait qu'elle ai si peu confiance en moi et refuse de croire en ce que je suis). Donc voilà, il ne fut pas un temps où mini Eren se mettait au garde à vous pour une femme et le matin quand j'ai le temps (sinon douche froide les amis !) ma main s'active pendant que dans mon esprit se dessinent abdos et torses plats. Parfois c'est même des gens (aucun respect de ma part quant à mes amis) comme Armin (ne lui dites pas, c'est mon meilleur ami et dans son esprit j'imagine souvent qu'il y a des licornes qui courent après des grenouilles jaunes) ou Jean (rien que de l'avouer ça me fait mal, mais bordel, il est tellement sexy quand on se bat et que je me retrouve au sol, lui à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Merde, je bave) ou Olivier Girou (oui, je ne l'ai vu qu'à la télé mais j'ai un faible pour les footbaleurs. Nan, juste ceux comme Olivier Girou en fait) Bref, ils sont tous hétéros et si ça se trouve je vais rester puceau toute ma vie. (C'est là que vous êtes sensé me réconforter !)

Haha.

Si ça se trouve je vais devenir comme l'ami de Loïs dans Malcom, si si ! Le gros qui vit avec un chat et qui lit des BD et tout et tout, même il travail avec elle ! Greg ! C'est ça hein?

Naaaaaaan ! Je ne peux pas finir comme ça ! Ce serait gacher toute ma beauté -je suis beau et j'assume ! Mon majeur salut ceux qui ne sont pas contents.

Brefouillons.

Les cours de math sont trop looooooong.

Ha. Etirez vous un peu plus Monsieur Smith s'il vous plait, votre chemise remonte et vous avez de magnifiques abdos...

 _La maman tortue et le papa tortue et les enfants tortues..._

J'hésite...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après vous ? Dois-je me pendre avec la cravate trop moche de mon professeur principal ou dois-je me claquer la tête dans le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Dans les deux cas, je tue une cravate et je repeind un mur, c'est donc une bonne action.

Aaaaaaah petites voix... Quelle connerie vous venez de faire en entrant dans ma tête !

De toute façon j'suis qu'un ado bourré d'hormones avec une vie banal et des amis cons (-cernés par l'environnement, les gros mots, c'est pas beau !) qui a des reflexions toutes aussi connes (vous avez rien entendu!)

Au fait ! Vous allez me trouver bizarre (mais vous ne deviez sans doute pas ne pas me trouver bizarre avant non plus !) de poser cette question (si c'est juste cette question qui me rend bizarre hé ben je mange mes chaussures) mais... Ca fait quoi, de tomber amoureux ? (Hein ? Pourquoi vous riez ? Ho ! Riz !)

-Jaeger ! Ca rêvasse encore ?

Mon tellement beau mais tellement chiant et tellement mal habillé, professeur de math me ramène sur Terre. Quoi ? Ben nan, on est pas sur Mars !

-Désoler Monsieur ! Je me disais juste qu'un paquet de chips contient environs cinquante chips***, à raison de douze paquet par jour, Sasha risque de finir l'année avec au moins dix kilos en plus, vous voyez ? Mais le truc c'est que Connie à dit qu'il préférait les nanas plutôt minces et que si Sasha devient comme la dinde qu'on sert à Noël, il risque de la quitter, après Sasha va chialer et bouffer le triple de chips, Connie va se trouver une nouvelle copine, et moi je vais devoir consoler Sasha et faire semblant d'aimer la nouvelle copine de Connie. De toute façon, j'vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, Sasha elle fait beaucoup de sport et elle a un métabolisme du tonner et tout et tout, du coup elle ressemblera jamais à une dinde de Noël. Alors c'est fun tout ça !

Ca aurait été tellement bien si j'avais dit ça, mais Mikasa a répondu à ma place.

-Désoler de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais Jean a une erection, serait-il possible que je change de place ?

Rire. A ok, c'est comme ça ? Bon on reprend. J'avais déjà dit que je l'aime Mikasa ?

-Nan laisse Mikasa, c'est Jean qui vient à coter de moi~

Héhé. Jean est tout blanc. Mwahahaha (c'était un rire diabolique bande d'incultes !)

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Et les détails Jean quand tu reviens !

J'aime bien les cours de math en fait.

-Je crois que tu as toutes tes chances avec Jean, Eren.

-Tu crois Armin ?

Je vais tenter ma chance ! Même si Jean aime les femmes et la poitrine de la prof de français !

Je lance l'opération "Eren plus puceau !"

Toute la classe se retourne vers moi.

-J'ai encore penser à voix haute c'est ça ?

Ils hochent la tête.

Ca arrive trop souvent ce genre de truc.

 _Iront toujours au pas !****_

Putain de chanson de merde, vas-tu me poursuivre jusqu'à la mort ?

* * *

 *** Je sais que l'expession 'majeur et vacciné' peut avoir deux sens, moi mon arrière grand-mère (91 ans, imaginez le truc) m'en parle toujours dans ce sens (oui, dans le sens 'plus puceau !' alors voilà quoi...)**

 **** Bref, oui, mes oncles et tantes s'amusent réellement à me faire boire (et pas de l'eau!). C'est toujours pareil, ma mère me serre un premier verre qu'ils me regardent tous boire en trente seconde en se moquant de moi, ensuite au bout de deux verres ma mère dit stop, mon père m'en serre un dernier en cachette, puis mes trois tantes m'en servent deux en cachette, pareil pour mes oncles, à la fin j'ai bu autant que mon grand-père mais moi, au moins, je ne prend pas le volant ! (je suis marrante quand je suis bourée, ma cousine m'a filmer en train de chanter une chanson flippante sur un chat qui se noit dans un puit un jour de pluie)  
**

 ***** Chiffre mit au hasard, parce que je n'allais pas m'amuser à compter combien il y a de chips dans un paquet (en fait j'en aurait pas le temps, quand j'ouvre un paquet de chips c'est comme si le bruit résonnait dans toute la maison et une seconde plus tard, ma soeur, mon frère et même mes parents me demandent de leur en passer, essayez de compter vous dans ces conditions !)**

 ****** Parce que Oui ! Au bout d'une semaine, alors que je fais la vaisselle et que rien ne me laisse penser que cette chanson me reviendra en mémoire, les paroles apparaissent dans mon esprit et il faut que je chante ! Je devrais m'estimée heureuse, l'année dernière, toute l'année, j'ai eu 'à la pêche aux moules moules moules' en tête.**

 **Brefouilles ! Une sorte de prologue bizarre (parce que, effectivement il ne se passe rien et que vu comme ça il se passera rien mais si ! 'fin voilà quoi)**

 **Ca vous a plu ou pas ? Review ? :3 (j'adore ça le :3 , c'est marrant !)**


	2. Le cheval

**Et ce fut ! (nan mais j'avais juste envie de le dire même si ça veut rien dire)**

 **Wooooooooo(?)(?)(?)! Deuxième chapitre ! J'y pense, j'ai pas mit le titre du premier chapitre. Ouais donc le chapitre un c'était 'La tortue' ! (parce que) et celui-ci c'est 'Le cheval' (parce que aussi. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination non ? J'aime les animaux aussi...)**

 **Bref, il se passe pas grand chose mais c'est normal puisque c'est une fic faites pour qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose (ben, genre c'est juste la vie de quelqu'un quoi. Il se passe jamais grand chose dans la vrai vie...)**

 **Voilà :3 Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le truc bien c'est que les deux heures de math sont finies (quelle idée aussi ! Deux heures de math d'un coup un jeudi matin ! En plus c'est à peine la vrai rentrée !) Le truc moins bien c'est que...

Je suis présentement dans l'instant présent de maintenant là tout de suite, les quatre fers en l'air. (Je ne suis pas un cheval. Quoi ? Comment ça 'si' ?) Parce qu'une folle dingue tarrée complétement barge m'a sauté dessus. (J'ai mal ! Je souffre ! Mon dooooos ! Mon pauuuvre dos !) La dite folle dingue tarrée complétement barge porte le doux nom de Sasha (Mais Pourquoi ?! Ses parents l'ont déstiné à être dresseuse de Pokémon ? Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles ! Sasha c'est un gars ! Peut-être que c'est Sacha en fait ? j'sais pas. Voix, vous le savez vous ?) donc cette sauvage licorne (les licornes c'est bizarre, Sasha est bizarre, Sasha est donc une licorne ! trève de syllogisme, reprenons !) peut être sympa (quand elle a le ventre plein) drôle (quand elle n'a pas le ventre vide) gentille (quand elle a manger) intelligente (quand elle n'a pas oublier de manger) Ouais. Sauf maintenant. (Pourquoi me secoues tu ainsi cruelle Sasha ? Que t'ai-je donc fait ? On est amis pourtant !)

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ? Pouuuuuuuuuuuquoiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Exprime toi jeune licorne macrocéphalique !(sisi ça veut dire quelque chose ! Et, excusez moi, mais Sasha quand elle ne mange pas, elle passe son temps à se jeter des fleurs ! Si vous me dites après qu'elle a pas la grosse tête ! Comment ça, ça veut toujours rien dire ?) Pourquoi donc hurles tu au pourquoi de la chose alors qu'on ne sait même pas pourquoi tu demandes pourquoi ! (Hého ! Je te vois te marrer Jean ! D'ailleurs tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Dès que la chose me lache on parle de ma vie et de la tienne et d'une possible combinaison des deux alors arrête de sourire ! Quoi ? Comment ça il m'entend pas ? Bande de rabats-joie !)

-Dis moi Eren, pourquoi ?

-Parce que la vie est cruelle petite Sasha !

-Tu as raison.

Et elle se lève. Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ca fait un quart d'heure (exagération) qu'elle me claque la tête contre le béton alors qu'il suffisait que je sorte une connerie ? Je te retiens petite Sasha licornique.

-En fait. (Ouais ben lui, le petit chauve qui m'aide à l'instant même de tout de suite à me relever de l'attaque de Sasha la licorne et qui prend la parole, ben c'est Connie, le juger pas juste comme ça pour le fun hein ! Il est marrant !) Ils l'ont refoulé à la MDL quand elle a voulu acheter des petits pains, la vente commence lundi.

Ha ouais donc. Tous les matins depuis qu'elle sait qu'ils vendent des petits pains à dix heures lors de la récré, Sasha s'en achète quatre. Ils sont pas cher et quand j'oublie de déjeuner le matin je vole une briquette de Candy up à Mikasa (ouioui, elle se balade avec les SIX briquettes dans son sac de cours, de manière tout à fait normal comme si ça n'avait rien de bizarre, elle y met aussi des crêpe Wahou, ouais, des madelaines, pour une raison inconnue, une corde, genre une corde, un imperméable au cas où il y aurait une averse en histoire. En fait je crois qu'elle voit le lycée comme un parcourt de survie et qu'il lui faut de quoi se sustenter et de quoi escalader la façade au cas où, un jour elle se fait enfermée à l'intérieur. Elle est tarée.) et j'achète un petit pain, ils sont toujours vendus à la MDL (maison des lycéens bande d'incultes unijambistes! Quoi ? Comment ça c'est méchant pour les unijambistes ? Ils sont gentils avec moi eux ? D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà vu moi ? Nan, alors me faites pas chier.)

En fait mon lycée c'est un gros bordel.(vous l'aviez compris) Genre... Prenez une feuille blanche. Sur cette feuille dessinez un grand carré. Tenez le face à vous (Quoi ? Ouioui je décris mon lycée là !) Donc là maintenant tout de suite, sur une feuille blanche rectangulaire vous avez un carré vert (parce que le stylo vert était le seul à votre portée) Faites une croix en bas à droite. (sisi dans le coin inférieur droit selon la manière que vous avez de tenir votre carré sur la feuille rectangulaire.) Ben là, c'est l'entrée, mais genre l'entrée de ouf, deux parterres de fleurs qui encardrent le tout (ouais(?)) avec des sapins qui cachent les trucs pour attacher les vélos (ouais nan, on a pas de garage à vélos, on a deux long trucs qui font des sortes de cercles derrière les parterres pour attacher les vélos et les motos et scooters trainent sur le parking en face du lycée à coté de l'internat. Bref. Osef) ouais parce que l'entrée c'est un grand portail avec une petite porte à gauche. Bref. Quand on remonte l'allée y'a l'entrée et un p'tit hall avec le secrétaria, le bureau des pions (sisi des surveillants mais j'préfère dire pions, c'est plus fun) ceux des CPE et du psy. Ensuite y'a des portes en verre et on se croirait en prison. (flippant je vous dit. Arrivez à 7h30 vous, un lundi matin en plein hivers alors que les projecteurs vous fusillent du regard pour vous éclairez -ils ont des yeux !- comme pour juger de vos crimes dans l'étrange tribunal de l'hivers et on verra qui c'est qui rira ! Je dis qui c'est qui rira parce que c'est fun. War)

Et là ! C'est l'intérieur du carré ! (en fait l'intérieur c'est la grande et la petite cour et les traits verts c'est les batiments.) Bon direct en face c'est la MDL. Ils se sont cru au Louvre alors c'est une pyramide de verre sur deux étages avec une sorte de bibliothèque à l'étage et d'autres trucs et en bas c'est un grand tout et n'importe quoi, PCs, tables, cartes le coin avec tout le bordel des inscriptions aux clubs de sport, de lecture ou du journal du lycée, et la table à droite où les élèves courageux qui aiment perdre leur récrée du matin vendent les petits pains ! (je devrais dire une connerie là nan ? Pour captiver le publique étrange que vous faites petites voix. Bon, Ok, Artichaut !) Voilà donc. Bref pour en revenir au carré sur le rectangle, le coté droit c'est le batiment F,(l'étage seulement, en dessous c'est le refectoire) les langues. En haut (?, ben quoi, j'ai le droit de me perdre dans mes explications aussi inutiles qu'ennuyantes nan ? Comment ça non ? blc j'vous dit !) le plus à gauche (toujours en haut hein !) c'est le gymnase avec le mur d'escalade (ouais on a un mur d'escalade, on peut même choisir l'escalade comme épreuve au bac à sable ! Ouais, bac à sable, j'aime bien.) le plus à droite, c'est le batiment E, (les maths quel bonheur ! ou pas) bon le E il est que sur un étage, 'fin le rez-de-chaussée quoi. (ouais ouais, moi aussi je doute qu'on puisse employer ce terme quand on parle d'un étage qui est au sol et qui a pas d'étage au dessus de lui en fait.)

Attention ! C'est là que ça devient compliqué ! Ils ont mélangés les B et les F ! (Sacrilègation !) Ouais donc, le coté gauche, la moitié (la plus vers le haut) c'est le batiment F (genre physique SVT), et l'étage au dessus c'est le B (genre français, anglais, histoire) Mais genre comme y'a un mur (qui est en fait le CDI) qui sépare la grande de la petite cour, ben c'est hyper compliqué et hyper grand. (et c'est que la partie générale et technologique du lycée, le reste est perdu un peu autour) Voilà.

Là, on est tous (les personnages étranges avec lesquels je suis ami) dans la petite cour, parce que pour une étrange (encore et toujours) raison que je ne comprendrais jamais, elle est peu peuplée. (Ben c'est parce qu'elle est vraiment petite comparée à l'autre quoi...) Je préfère la petite, y'a trop de monde dans la grande (narmol). C'est notre point de rendez-vous à toute la bande, à chaque récré. (nan mais, y'a au moins dix bancs dans la petite cour, et nous est on trente six mille et on s'assoit sur un seul banc en bois qui n'est pas en pierre -comment ça logique ?- sous le seul saule de la cour qui est tellement grand que quand on est en desous, on nous voit plus ! Bon c'est clair que c'est un peu chez nous, c'est comme une maison, on s'y s'en bien.) Attendez ! Je vous vois venir "Comment ça se sentir bien au lycée ? Mais es-tu fou ?" Sans doute oui ! Je suis fou et que la follie m'emporte, j'assume ! Voilà Voilà.

En fait là maintenant j'ai plus trop trop (l'âne trotro, l'âne trotro, trop trop rigolo !) de chose à vous raconter.

Bon, je vais vous présenter ce qui représente un grande partie de ma vie : Mes amis. (ouais, c'est clair, dit comme ça, ça à l'air hyper niais et philosophique et tout le bordel mais non.)

Alors, d'abord, y'a Mikasa. Miksa c'est le genre de nana qui a peur d'être enfermée dans le lycée sans rien avoir pour survivre. (j'lai déjà dit mais c'est pas grave !) C'est aussi la seule qui rigole en mode silencieux. Genre elle rit mais on l'entend pas. C'est flippant des fois (genre quand on squatte chez moi et que y'a une coupure de courrant et qu'elle me fait peur en me lançant un clown en peluche -parce que j'ai peur des clowns en peluche- et qu'elle rigole et que j'entends juste sa respiration qui couine dans le noir avec le clown dont j'ai peur, j'ai toujours l'impression que Chucky va débarqué et me bouffer.) Ensuite Armin. Armin il est trop intelligent pour le bien de ma connerie. Il est flippant lui aussi à sa manière, c'est un vrai pervers, le premier à faire des blagues de cul alors qu'avec sa face d'ange tombé du ciel dans la chambre de ses parents en plein coït, ben on croirait pas. (exemple, il est le premier à qui j'ai dit que j'suis gay, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un sort une connerie genre "ben Eren, t'as un balais dans l'cul ou quoi ?" il est le premier à hausser le sourcil droit de manière suggestive le genre de dire "Vous inquiétez pas les gars, c'est pour bientôt", flippant quoi.) J'les connais depuis le collège. La sixième, on été ensemble jusque la troisième, en seconde aussi et par un fabuleux miracle qui s'appelle "ha ben moi aussi je vais en S" on se retrouve encore ensemble en première (dieu m'aime bien j'vous dit).

Bon, après y'a Jean. Jean c'est le genre de gars que tu penses tu vas plus jamais le croiser dans ta vie et t'arrives le premier jour de pas vraiment cours et il est là et il te vole ta place à coté de ta meilleure amie alors t'es obligé de t'assoir à coté de ton meilleur ami pervers. (Brodel faut que je respire ! Même penser sans virgules c'est... suffoquant ?) Ouais, donc Jean on était ensemble en maternelle. On s'parlait pas beaucoup voir pas du tout, ou on risquait de se balancer des legos et autres crayons de couleurs à la gueule. Je l'appelle tête de cheval, parce qu'il a une tête de cheval et qu'il ressemble à ma peluche cheval. (Oui, j'ai des peluches et alors ? J'en ai même cinq !) Ensuite on était dans la même école primaire où nous entretenions des relations courtoises (sisi, j'vous jure que j'sais ce que ça veut dire !) et comme il était dans un collège privé, les seuls fois ou on se croisait, on se serrait la main avec un "La forme ?" (ça parait con comme ça mais sur le coup, quand tu croises un gars que tu connais depuis longtemps sans avoir forcément envie de lui parler, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire) Après on se croisait dans la cour quand on était en seconde, on était pas dans la même classe, on discutait un peu, surtout lui et Armin en fait, il draguait Mikasa un peu, il a abandonner finalement. C'est tout (quoi ? j'en ai déà dit beaucoup !)

Malheureusement (ou heureusement ? Dieu essaie de préserver la santé mentale de nos professeurs en nous disperssant un peu) Connie et Sasha sont en ES (ils sont pires que maso j'vous jure, ouioui, je jure encore ! mais c'est vrai quoi ? Quel genre de personne saine d'esprit irait en ES ? Nan en fait cherchez pas, Connie et Sasha n'ont rien de sain...) Sasha (vous l'aurez compris) passe son temps à manger, ça va, elle mange pas beaucoup en cours et les profs sont sympas alors ils la laissent faire. Connie c'est le gars qui deal avec Sasha. Elle lui ramène des tas de figurines de samouraïs bizarres et lui il lui ramène encore plus de bouffe. Ils sont pas ensemble contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire quand on les voit comme ça. Parce que Sasha ne pense qu'à la bouffe. Que Connie ne pense qu'à ses figurines étranges. Que Sasha n'est pas branchée queues (hahum...) et que Connie est pas branché relations plus qu'amicales. Voilà. (Vous aurez donc compris que Connie est puceau -quoi ? pourquoi vous dites 'toi aussi ?- et Sasha lesbienne.)

Ensuite viennent Ymir et Christa. Ymir c'est le genre de meuf obsédée par les sous-vêtements et sa chatte (ok ok, j'arrête avec mes mots pas beaux !) elle demande tout le temps de quelles couleurs sont nos sous-vêtements ("Hé Eren, ton calbut aujourd'hui, il est de quelle couleur ?") avant de nous parler de sa ch... 'fin, vous voyez ("Putain je mouille les gars." y'a que Sasha que ça intêresse ce genre de conversation.) Christa c'est celle qui dit à Ymir de parler d'autre chose ("Ymir s'il te plait..."). Et Christa lance souvent des sujets de conversation assez improbables. ("Mes parents on achetés une nouvelle machine à laver, elle est grise" "Quoi ? Grise ? Ca existe ce genre de machines à laver ?" "Faut croire que oui." "Moi c'est mon frigo qui est gris." "Ha ouais ? Quel genre" "Américain" "Cool" "Et tu savais que c'est le genre de frigo le plus vendu ?" "Nan sérieux ?" "Ouais, même que j'ai lu dans..." etc etc...) Ces deux là se sont perdues en STL. Elles ont pas cours le samedi. (là dieu m'aime moins, moi j'ai cours le samedi, et sport de surcroit !) Elles ont de la chance. Par contre elles font huit heures/dix-huit heures tous les jours (Sauf le mercredi ! Y'a pas cours le mercredi aprem et encore heureux !) Mais moi je n'ai pas cours le lundi et le mardi matin. Ni le vendredi après midi. En gros en S on a jamais cours.

Reiner Annie et Bertolt sont hyper bizarres. Mais ça va, ils sont marrants des fois. Ils sont en S (SI, moi j'suis en SVT, du coup on est pas dans la même classe) Reiner rit toujours hyper fort et Annie a un rire de truie (lui dites pas ! Je tiens à la vie !) et Bertolt on dirait un rat quand il rit (Ca n'a rien de péjoratif !) Ils font de bonnes blagues (Entendez par là "Monsieur et Madame Toutlemonde on un fils, comment s'appelle t-il ? Pacom. Pas comme tout le monde!" ouais, je ne suis pas difficile niveau humour.)

-Mikasa ! T'as mit quel soutif' aujourd'hui ?

Ah. Ymir.

-Le rouge.

-Celui avec les cerises ?

-Oui.

Bon ok, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce genre de discussion est parfaitement courante. Courante. Court. Course. Le lièvre et la tortue. Tortue. La famille tortue. Jamais on a vu jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courire après les rats !

-Naaaaaaan !

-Eren, ça va ? Pourquoi tu te claques la tête contre l'arbre ?

-Elle est là ! Elle s'en va et elle revient (vive Claude François ! Oui, même dans ce genre de moment où ma vie ne tient qu'à un tronc d'arbre, j'arrive à raconter n'importe quoi) Elle me déteste !

-Mais qui ?

-La chanson Armin, la chanson !

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait penser à une autre chanson pour faire partir une qui reste.

-Genre ?

-J'sais pas moi. Humpty Dumpty ?

Humpty Dumpty sa on the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall iront toujours au pas !

-Ca marche pas !

-Normal ça a pas de pieds. (très drôle Ymir)

-Essaie autre chose.

Autre chose, autre chose ! Ils sont marrants eux aussi ! Alors ! Lala... Lala... Lala Lala Lala Lala Lalaaaaaaaaaaaa La La La Lala~

Euuuuh... Elle est partie ? Yes ! Libéré ! Délivré ! (Naooooooooooooooon)

* * *

Bon, le truc bien c'est que moi, je ne rougis pas des joues mais des oreilles, genre mes oreilles elles ont dit : "et si on devenait rouge ?" Voilà quoi.

C'est plutôt pratique quand ma subtile manière de me coiffer en arrangeant mes cheveux dans tous les sens (comprenez par là que je ne me coiffe pas) fait que certaines mèches tombent sur mes oreilles. (comprenez par là qu'on capte pas que je rougis)

En gros c'est un super pouvoir. Si je reste discret je peux mater à outrance sans être prit en flag (tester et approuver en cours de math, devant un match de foot où la France joue et lors de bagarres avec Jean.) Ouais, je rougis dans ces moments, de peur d'être pris en flag avec Armin à coté de moi, lui et ses allusions bizarres.

Et là mon super pouvoir sert encore ! (merci à lui)

Je suis présentement assis sous l'abris bus, attendant tranquillement le bus. Parce que je prends le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Et que j'ai pris le bus pour aller en cours ce matin. Et que je prendrais le bus pour aller en cours demain matin. Et pour revenir demain soir. (Ouais, vous voyez le truc et moi je m'arrête là!)

Toujours est-il (A moi mucho le gusta cette phrase 'toujours est-il' j'trouve ça fun, encore plus que les vidéos de chats qui se cassent la gueulent sur Youtube) Breeeeeef ! Toujours est-il que monsieur le gars avec qui je partage le banc sous l'abris bus est JIEORMFJKBFKLJDNKL, limite si je fais pas un AVV (mais nan ! j'suis un mec ! Quoi ? J'vous ai toujours pas dit ce qu'est un AVV, alors un AVV c'est quand Humpty Dumpty ! Sat on the wall ! Humpty Dumpty ! Had a great fall ! Bordel ! Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Ouais donc je disais OH BORDEL IL ME REGARDE !)

Calme Eren ! Calme !

Alors primo, il fume. (et j'ai toute la fumée dans la gueule mais la sienne est tellement belle que je lui pardonne) Deuxio, il a les jambes croisées. Et c'est fou ce que c'est HREIFNKNJKENP (Traductions disponibles dans le dictionnaire 'Comprendre un Jeager', actuellement en rupture de stock) Finixio (blc que c'est pas ça j'vous dit. War.) Il a la tête rejetée en arrière et sa gorge blanche déployée à ma vue est comme un appel (on stop là la poésie, je raconte n'importe quoi...)

Ouais donc. Je rougis des oreilles. Mes cheveux le cache.

IL ME REGARDE OH BORDEL ! (oui je sais, j'ai un vocabulaire peu développé, mais j'ai pensé qu'en inversant les mots je réussirais à vous duper!)

Ouais bon je dérougis direct parce que (Notre père qui êtes aux cieux- Quoi ? Oui c'est la seule prière que je connais, oui je l'ai entendu dans American Horror Story !) le regard hyper noir de la mort qui tue, tue et re-tue après t'avoir réssucité pour savoir si tu as bien souffert en mourant puis qui te retutue et ramplamplan (wtf ?)

Bref, il me regarde quoi. Flippant en fait. On dirait il va me violer avant de me tuer et faire passer ma mort pour un suicide.

En fait il peut me violer là maintenant tout de suite sur ce banc parce que si j'avais été une meuf je serais en plein AVV

Il hausse en sourcil.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

-Apparement.

Je. Suis. Maudit.

Ou juste trop con.

C'est pas grave.

Dieu, je sais que c'est pas souvent que je te demande des trucs, comme faire apparaitre des cailloux pour les lancer sur Jean, ou faire en sorte que mon stylo rouge soit le même que celui du prof pour changer mes zéro en dix, ou payer les glaces à ma place chez le marchand de glace (Quoi ? Comment ça il a jamais payer et j'ai actuellement 40Euros de dette chez le marchand de glace ? Nah, vous vous trompez obliger !) Mais s'il te plait, on est pote tout les deux alors si tu pouvais faire arriver mon bus là maintenant tout de suite dans l'imédiat de l'instant pésent, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant et payerais mes 40Euros au marchand de glace ! (Le dieu omnicient c'est des conneries tout ça hein ? Genre là, il le sait pas que je mens au moins ?)

-Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis bizarre ?

J'ai pas vraiment poser cette question rassurez moi ! (Comment ça 'sisi et en plus tu pu de la gueule et il l'a senti ?' allez vous faire foutre ! J'me balade pas avec une brosse à dent dans mon sac moi !)

-Oui.

Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant que je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait normal et compatir à ma connerie franchement.

-Ok mais sur une echelle de un à dix, niveau bizarritude, vous me mettez combien ?

Réponds deux ! Réponds deux !

-Onze.

Bah, ça aurait pû être pire.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-C'est mon dernier mot Jean Pierre.

Ca aurait été tellement fun qu'il réponde ça ! A la place il a dit :

-Tu fais chier.

Merci merci ! Et on applaudi le monsieur assis à coté de moi sous l'abris bus pour sa belle participation à notre émission de 'Comment ridiculiser un Jeager !'

Bon, je retente.

-Bien, comme vous m'avez l'air de bons conseils j'aimerais vous demandez votre avis. Vous êtes ok ?

-Nan.

shhhhhh ! On a rien entendu lalalala il a dit oui ! (nan mais il a vraiment dit 'nan' mais comme je voulais qu'il dise oui je vais faire genre qu'il a dit oui.)

-Si vous étiez un lycéen lambda en pleine crise existentielle à la recherche de l'amour pour combler le manque d'aventure trop présent dans votre vie et que vous aviez décidé de faire tomber amoureux de vous un ami alors qu'il est impossible à mille pour cent que cet ami tombe amoureux de vous. Vous feriez quoi ?

Tient, pourquoi il se décalle de l'autre coté du banc, j'vais pas le manger.

-Déjà, je ne demanderais pas de conseils à un gars croisé à l'arrêt de bus. Ensuite, t'es vraiment flippant comme gamin, fermes là.

Bon ok. Il est pas commode (armoire dirons nous) comme bonhomme le gens.

Oh ! Mon bus !

-Au revoir gars croisé à l'arrêt de bus ! Merci pour vos précieux conseils !

-Va te faire foutre.

Et poli en plus.

* * *

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-

SHBING SHLAG BOUM BAM SLAP STAOUCH BLAM BOUM

Pas d'inquiétude ! Ce n'est que moi testant la resistance de mes escaliers à l'aide de mon arrière train (ça fait un mal de chien putain !)

-OU T'AS MIT MES CHAUSSETTES VERTES ?

-DANS TON CUL !

Hein ?

-Nan mais sérieux ma' !

-Pourquoi tu veux les vertes ? Mets en d'autres.

Elle est marrante elle (désolé ! désolé ! Dites lui pas que j'ai dit ça !) Je l'aime ma mère. De temps en temps. Quand elle est pas chiante.

-En fait nan, n'en mets pas d'autres, il est vingt heures, tu vas faire quoi avec des chaussettes propres ?

-Ben les mettres.

(Ok, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais une flèche !) Je m'avance dans la cuisine (Quoi ? Vous voulez un plan détaillé de ma maison ? Celui de mon lycée ne vous a pas fait assez chier ?) la seule chose à savoir c'est qu'une fois que vous avez prit l'express (comprendre 'que vous êtes descendu sur les fesses') ben vous êtes dans le salon ouvert sur la cuisine et les deux sont séparés par la table de la salle à manger (nan mais y'a pas de salle à manger, mais dites le à ma mère vous et on verra si vous arrivez à lui faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête) Ouais donc la table est juste là pour bouffer de la place. (Et là vous vous dites "mais c'est tout petit chez toi !" mais nanan, tout est sur la hauteur ! trois étages, rien que ça ! au premier, ma chambre et ma salle de bain-avec toilette, ça me semblait important de le préciser- au deuxième, chambre de mes parents, au troisième chambre d'amis, autre salon et salle de bain de mes parents. Et là vous dites "mais on s'en fout en fait." Ben j'vous avais prévenu !)

Ouais donc je suis dans la cuisine/salon/salle à manger/tout et n'importe quoi en fait, et je vais voir ma mère (je voyais son dos depuis l'escalier mais bon, en plus, pourquoi on a crier tout à l'heure ? On s'entend bien, la télé est éteinte !)

-J'ai croiser un gars à l'arrêt de bus, il m'a dit de mettre toutes les chances de mon coté, alors je vais mettre mes chaussettes vertes parce que le vert ça porte bonheur.

Hého ! Le gars n'a peut-être pas dit ça mais je suis sûr qu'il le pensait très fort !

-Je vois. Pourquoi ?

-Ben le vert c'est la couleur des trèfles à quatre feuilles et j'crois qui a un délire sur la chance et les leprechauns en Irlande et tout et tout.

-Non, pourquoi tu as besoin de chance.

-Parce que je vais prendre ma vie en main !

Et Jean aussi. Surtout Jean. (Armin, sors de ma tête !)

-Tu sais Eren, le jour où tu es né...

-Tu étais là et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Ouais, j'suis peut-être pas un genie mais on s'en fout.

-Oui... J'étais même très là et j'avais très mal. Donc je disais, ton père m'a dit que tu ferais de grandes choses.

-Cool. Et après ?

-Je lui ai dit que du moment que tu faisais la vaisselle sans rechigner, tu pouvais très bien être livreur de pizzas.

-Tu serais pas en train d'insinuer que tu veux que je fasse la vaisselle.

-Serais-tu télépathe ?

-Tu as aussi insinuer que tu ne me vois pas faire autre chose que livrer des pizzas.

-Ohlala ! Tu as vu l'heure ? je vais prendre ma douche. Surveille les pâtes.

Traitresse ! Je lui tire la langue. Elle tire la langue aussi.

En fait, je l'aime tout le temps ma mère. (c'est trop plein de beaux sentiments alors je vais chanter un peu pour rattraper le truc : Tête, épaules, genoux pieds, genoux pieds, tête, épaules, genoux pieds, genoux pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeds~)

* * *

J'ai fait cramer les steacks et les pâtes avaient pas de goût comme j'ai oublier le sel. Ma' a rien dit, c'est déjà ça. Mon cheval en peluche, qui est sur l'étagère juste en face de mon lit sur lequel je me trouve actuellement, me fixe d'un air de dire : "Tu te souviens, ce jour quand tu avais six ans et que tu m'a jeté dans les escaliers parce que ta mère ne voulait pas que tu prennes une glace ? Hé bien souviens toi car l'heure de ma vengeance à sonnée et je compte bien me repaître de tes organes vitaux durant ton sommeil..."

Flippant.

-F...

Euuuuh... il est où le A ? merde ! Non, ça c'est le Z ! Pourquoi tu tab ? Arrêtes !

Bon, voilà. J'explique. Je suis en ce moment même de ce qui se passe maintenant devant mon pc portable. (ouais donc, inutile de dire que le plus important n'est pas que j'ai un pc portable mais bien que 'bon voilà'.) Moi je veux juste aller sur Facebook un peu. Le truc c'est que j'ai changer de pc récement et que du coup je ne sais plus me servir du clavier. IL EST PLUS GRAND QUE L'AUTRE ! (nonon je ne me calme pas !) Ouais, donc il est plus grand. (sans blague ?) Du coup je tappe les lettres comme un grand-père qui a de l'artrose.

Le pire c'est sans doute que j'ai une connexion internet merdique (oui bon c'est bon ! On s'en fout que je respecte pas ma promesse d'arrêter les mots pas beaux ! J'avais aussi promis d'arrêter de manger de la vinaigrette sans salade et je le fais toujours !) Et le petit cercle bleu tourne et touuuuurne et touuuuuuuuuuuuuurne.

Je. Veux. Mourir.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est pas le voisin qui a pas le droit d'aller sur internet ! (ouioui je sais que peut-être que lui aussi galère mais c'est pas grave !)

Voilà. La page est ouverte mais elle a charger tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublier pourquoi, moi, le grand (ouioui je sais ! je l'entend bien sûr dans la mesure, je ne suis peut-être pas petit, je ne suis pas non plus aussi grand que le voisin. Encore lui d'ailleurs ! Je vais commencer à croire qu'il est à l'origine de tout mes problèmes !) Eren Jeager, qui ne s'est pas rendu sur son compte facebook depuis plus de deux mois, décide, du jour au lendemain alors que je porte des chaussettes vertes (détails éxtrêmement important, d'ailleurs, elles étaient dans le tiroir à chaussettes. Logique) d'y faire halte ? (bon ! arrêtez de toujours m'interrompre ! halte, halte, vous avez quoi contre ce mot ?)

Ah ! Je m'en souviens en fait ! Je devais envoyer un message à Jean. (Quoi ? Ben non j'ai pas son numéro de téléphone, manquerait plus que ça !) Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai son facebook en fait...

Bref.

137 notifications.

Waw. Soit j'ai vraiment une vie palpitante et je ne le savais pas, soit y'a un tas de cons qui m'ont invités à des jeux.

Bordel, c'est quoi cette photo de profil ? Faut vraiment que je la change ! (Quoi vaudrait mieux que je change de tête ?)

Hé ! Ymir m'a identifier sur un statut.

 _L'année s'annonce bien ! AVV en cours de math, Monsieur Smith est tellement *µ* n'est-ce pas Eren ?_

Narmol elle ! Elle m'affiche comme ça, sans pression ! Bon. J'ai peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) fait tomber mon stylo à plusieurs reprises pour que le prof le ramasse (sérieux, il a crut c'était son deuxième job ? 'ramasseur de stylo' ?) et que je puisse voir à travers le quatrième bouton de sa chemisse qui était ouvert. (Quoi ? On s'ennuit en math, et lui, premier cours de l'année, il nous parle direct de fonctions et tout le bordel ! Fallait bien que je m'occupe l'esprit ! Vous êtes juste des petites voix jalouses !)

En fait c'est pas la seule à m'avoir identifier sur des con...bêtises. Ils ont pas captés que j'allais plus sur facebook ?

Bref. Qu'est-ce que je faisais déjà...

Ouais donc Jean !

Bon... je lui dit quoi moi ? "coucou, on sort ensemble ?" nope trop direct, il va avoir peur. Faudrait lui expliquer la situation "slt, on sort ensemble ?" ouais ça m'avance pas... "viens on bz !" euuuh nope... (Au pire, j'ai mes chaussettes vertes alors tout devrait bien se passer.)

 _"Yo ! C'est quoi les exos de math déjà ?"_

On va déjà voir s'il répond (ouais le prof est un putain de sadique, premier cours et déjà des exercices !)

 _"Yo. 29 et 30 p54"_

Ok... Bon, on tente le tout pour le tout !

 _"On sort ensemble ?"_

Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds !

Il a répondu !

 _"Où ?"_

Bon. Ok. J'suis peut-être con parfois, mais lui c'est vraiment un cas.

* * *

 **Hahum...**

 **Bonne nuit ?**


	3. L'autruche

**Yoooo !**

 **Avant tout :**

 **JE SUIS UNE LICORNE :3**

 **Nan mais plus sérieusement :**

 **BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Vous savez quoi ? J'avais prit de bonnes résolutions, "j'arrête de procrastiner" ! Eeeeeeeeeet ! J'ai tenu une journée, et là je continue, parce que demain on reprend les cours et que j'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs. Rien. Trois DM mais rien. Je suis une licorne qui va avoir une horrible moyenne au second trimestre...**

 **Sinon pour cette année 2016 je vous souhaite d'éviter : les portes de placards ouvertes, les légos qui trainent, les punaises qui trainent, les clous aussi, les portes invisibles, les murs pas invisibles mais quand même, les escaliers dont les marches disparaissent subitement et les leprechauns.**

 **Si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous méfier de ce genre de choses, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que vous êtes des personnes parfaitements normales, sinon, vous êtes comme moi et je vous dit courage !**

 **Bref !**

 **J'ai terminer ce chapitre ! Après... longtemps ^^ (il était fini avant nouvel an, mais vous savez, la flemme tout ça tout ça... Nan mais, plus je corrigeais, plus je rajoutais des trucs entre parenthèses, plus ça devenait n'importe quoi, à la base ce chapitre faisait 4mille mots et là, presque 9mille, j'ai préférer arrêter de corriger et de vous balancer les fautes avec)  
**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai aussi fini le chapitre 4 (que je vais corriger car il est vraiment court par rapport à celui là) et un OS bizarre que j'ai écrit dans Friedrich (mon carnet de note donc, ne pensez pas que Friedrich est une vraie personne malgré son caractère de cochon, on pourrait croire que je lui fait des choses étranges...) eeeet va falloir que je le retape sur pc ! (j'ai l'impression que je vais procrastiner encore longtemps...)**

 **Donc il est nul, faut pas faire attention, bref, à partir de maintenant ('fin pour le chap5 ou le 6 ou le 7, ou- en fait je sais pas, je vais impoviser même si d'après les idées que j'ai en me brossant les dents, tout ça va vite partir en gratin de courgette) normalement on devrait moins se faire chier (mais si ! s'passait pas grand chose là !) en gros, moins de blabla plus de vroumvroum (nan mais, cherchez pas, ça veut rien dire, à par peut-être que vous risquez de finir sous les roues d'une voiture. Voilà.)**

 **VIVE LES ORNITHORYNQUES !**

 **(quoi ? vous avez une dent contre Perry ? Ok, j'ai compris, je retourne regarder Phineas & Ferb...)**

 **Sinon ce chapitre s'appelle (avec un téléphone -je suis drôle mais je suis drôle !) l'Autruche.**

 **Bonne Lecture :3**

* * *

"Boooooon."

Woaw, on dirait un bruit de tracteur (mais siiii les tracteurs font "Booooooowm" et moi je fais "Booooooon" c'est presque pareil) du coup ça me fait penser à l'amour est dans le pré. J'ai entendu le générique tout à l'heure, je crois que ma mère regarde encore une merde à la télé. (oui bon, si on ne peut plus dire les choses franchements aussi !) Merde ! Franche ! Franchinou, mon petit chat tout-roux-tout-doux qui doit mourir de faim, là dehors... (ouais bon, est-ce qu'il me nourrit lui ? Au pire, les chats ça mange bien des rats ? Il doit y en avoir dans le jardin des voisins, il se débrouillera !)

"Courgette !"

Sans doute que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je dis 'courgette' comme ça pour le fun, je ne sais pas en fait. (j'étais sûr que je pensais à un truc vraiment sérieux qui incluait des courgettes, du coup je l'ai dit sans faire exprès)

"Nanananan tu me dis clairement ce que tu penses."

Ah ouais, donc là, c'est Jean. Et apparement il pige rien non plus. (comme vous quoi, mais vous ne suivez jamais de toute façon)

"D'accord."

Silence.

"De quoi on parlait déjà ?"

"Bordel Eren ! Fais un effort, déjà que je comprends pas ton projet !"

"S'cuse je fais mes devoirs de math en même temps."

Alors, évidement je ne fais pas mes exercices mais ma mémoire de poisson rouge m'a fait oublier tout les monologues hyper convaincant que j'avais préparés. (hého ! Critiquez pas ma mémoire ! Elle est armoire avec qui le veut bien ! Et si je le veut pas, c'est pour ça que- Je racontais quoi déjà ?)

Récapépétons ! (ouioui c'est ma prof de musique qui disait ça au collège, c'était marrant, okok je continue !) J'ai demandé son numéro de téléphone à Jean parce qu'il est plutôt long à la détente (d'ailleurs, quel genre d'idiot met une demi heure à comprendre quand on lui demande son numéro de téléphone ? bon j'avoue mon "passe ton num" était plus que suspect) et je me suis dit que si je lui parlais avec ma voix (celle du voisin étant indisponible pour le moment...), il s'est avéré que j'avais déjà enregistrer son numéro, par un quelconque miracle, sans doute l'année dernière...

Bref. On s'en fout ! (n'empêche, j'ai perdu un temps fou à me connecter sur Facebook -surtout à attendre que la page charge...- alors que j'avais juste à fouiller mon répertoire ! Comme quoi, les chaussettes vertes ne portent pas bonheur. Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai, ça pourrait mettre en colère la Déesse Leprechaun des chaussettes vertes)

"Je voudrais que toi et moi, ouais parce qu'on met toujours le 'moi' à la fin, c'est plus poli, c'est une règle de-"

"Je m'en fout !"

Hé ! C'est quoi ces manières de couper les gens quand ils parlent ? (STOP ! Arrêtez de bouger ! mon cheval en peluche vient de tomber de son étagère, je suis sûr qu'il sait que je discute avec un de ses camarades... il va venir manger mes organes pendant mon sommeil je le sens...) Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça.

"D'accord ! Ohlala ! Je disais, ouais, donc, genre, nous deux, on pourrait sortir ensemble et tout et tout. Comme un couple quoi."

Oh ! Je ne l'entends plus !(Nan mais avant de ne plus l'entendre je l'ai entendu s'étouffer, et pas avec sa salive de pensée mais celle de sa bouche, sinon je ne l'aurais pas entendu) Il est peut-être mort (mon cheval en peluche va pleurer...) Peut-être qu'il a racroché aussi,(est-il assez intelligent pour trouver le bouton rouge qui met fin à un appel ?) ah non, j'entends une mouche voler (elle vole des courgettes, tout le monde le sait, c'est bénéfique à la croissance des yeux, et les mouches ne sont pas assez riches pour les acheter) de l'autre coté du téléphone ! Ah non, la mouche elle est dans ma chambre, en même temps c'est logique, on n'entend pas les mouches à travers les téléphones sinon les espions n'auraient pas besoin de tout leur atirail d'espion et se contenteraient d'un téléphone portable. (je sais je m'éloigne du sujet principal mais ce n'est pas grave)

Alors, les mouches, ça a deux ailes, et ça peut voler (des courgettes) tant qu'on lui arrache pas les ailes (ce qui est, somme toute, logique, sinon, elles doivent utiliser leurs pattes et s'ils utilisent leurs pattes pour tenir les courgettes ET s'enfuir, ben elles se feraient vite attraper par l'APM, l'association policière moucherone). Ca me fait penser, une fois j'ai vu un papillon (blanc, il était vraiment beau -je devais le préciser) se faire écrasé par une voiture (c'est vrai ! Il était sur le passage piéton -comme quoi, les papillons respectent plus les règles de sécuriter que les humains- et là ! Bam ! -donc en fait, le bonhomme était rouge, pas si respectueux de la sécuriter que ça au final- Enfin... VROUM ! plus de papillon. Il avait l'air sympa pourtant, je suis triste pour lui... Ouioui, je vais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi) Sauf que si j'ai envie de raconter n'importe quoi je ne dois pas m'en empêcher. Je suis le maitre du monde ! (nan mais, je ne m'emballe pas -dans du papier cadeau- vous savez, -sinon je serait comme Britney Spears ou une autre tarée qui s'est emballée dans du papier cadeaux dans un clip pour une chanson de merde- j'ennonce un fait futur, voilà tout)

"Mais pourquoi faire ?"

Ah, bah il avait pas raccrocher. (En plus, j'suis con, j'ai pas entendu le 'tut' que fait le télphone quand on raccroche) Puis, qui a inventer le 'tut' sérieusement ? Ils auraient pas pu mettre un autre bruit, parce que le tut, il est stressant quand même, je sais pas moi ! Vous êtes au téléphone, vous discutez et quand la discution est terminée (narmol quoi) votre correspondant (oui, exactement) raccroche et là BAM ! 'fin nan toujours pas, mais TUT ! C'est pas un peu flippant ? C'est comme quand on fait tomber un oeuf, c'est surprenant ! *BRUIT QUE L'OEUF FAIT EN S'ECLATANT SUR LE SOL COMME UN OEUF QUI S'ECLATE SUR LE SOL* ! (vous aurez compris, je n'ai effectivement jamais fait tomber d'oeufs, je ne saurais donc dire quel genre de bruit un oeuf fait en tombant)

"Je ne sais pas (si je sais mais je ne lui dirais pas.) ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un et je me suis dit 'Hé ! Jean il est sympa quand il veut ! Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?' Voilà."

C'est moi ou c'est absolument pas crédible ?

"Tu mens."

Voyez, j'suis grillé direct.

"Bon ok. Je me suis dit 'Putain, Jean il a un sacré derrière.' mais je pensais que tu préfèrerais la version censuré."

"Etrangement..."

"Donc ? T'en dis quoi ?"

"Mec, tu te rappels quand je t'ai dit que je m'en fout que tu sois gay tant que mes fesses tu les touches pas ?"

"Vaguement."

"Ca voulait clairement dire que jamais je ne sortirais avec toi."

Il me brise le coeur. (déjà qu'il est tout petit mon coeur, si en plus il rétrécie ma durée de vie va diminuée) Et puis, ça fait quoi un bruit de coeur brisé hein ? C'est le même qu'un oeuf qui s'éclate au sol ? Le même tut du téléphone ou comme un papillon qui se fait percuter par une voiture ? (là vous vous dites, 'putain le gars, plus tard, il veut être médecin quoi.')

"Tu me brises le coeur Jean."

"Et toi tu me les brises Jaeger."

"Si seulement..."

"Quoi ?"

Merde, j'ai penser à voix haute !

"Rienrien ! Réfléchis un peu ! T'as jamais essayer avec un mec nan ? Tu pourrais voir ça comme une expérience et tu diras à tes petits enfants plus tard que leur oncle Eren a été le premier et dernier garçon qui t'a embrassé et que tu l'en remercie car sans lui tu n'aurais jamais découvert que tu aimais vraiment leur mère !"

Ok je m'emporte mais j'aime bien raconter les histoires ! (L'était une fois, dans la forêt du loup géant vivait un géant loup. Un jour, le géant loup mangea un champignon allucinigène, les renards verts qui dansent la macarena en profitèrent pour sortir faire des provisions en prévision de l'orage à venir. Moralité de l'histoire, Eren devrait arrêter de fumer n'importe quoi.)

"Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Puis 'oncle Eren' ? Séreusement ?"

"Ben oui, Mikasa c'est ma meilleure amie, alors je serais le tonton cool de ses enfants."

"Qu'est-ce que Mikasa à avoir la dedans ?"

"Ben, fut-il un temps où tu eu voulu déposer entre ses cuisses mille et une promesses, nah ?"

J'ai envie de chocolat, genre comme du chocolat, et le chocolat j'aime pas trop ça, je suis enceinte vous pensez ? Bon je vais arrêter de penser n'importe quoi parce que là, je tombe de mon lit ! En fait mon lit a beau être relativement grand, si je massoie trop à gauche, je tombe, si je m'assoie au milieu j'ai mal au fesses parce que le gars qui a eu l'ingénieuse idée d'imaginer une connerie pareil a décidé d'y foutre une barre de métal (question de disign parait-il) et si je m'assoie trop à droite, je tombe. Après on se demande pourquoi je tombe si souvent de mon lit. En plus, vous savez quoi ? Ma mère refuse de m'acheter une pierzyna. Pourtant y a plein de coter positif ! (mon père a beau être médecin, on est endété jusqu'aux cheveux -pas cou donc- alors si elle m'achète une pierzyna, le budget nourriture sera plus serré et hop ! régime ! après elle viendra plus se plaindre qu'elle se trouve trop grosse. Quoi ? Oui c'est ma mère et alors ? J'ai le droit de l'aimer ET de la trouver chiante !)

"Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes, mais nan Mikasa c'était dans ma période où j'aimais les Asiat, maintenant c'est plus-"

"Plus quoi ?"

"Plus genre... ch'sais pas..."

Dossier ! (oui, il arrive que dans mon cerveau, le tiroir 'Dossiers' s'ouvre de manière magique -un coup d'Harry Potter- en attendant que j'y range les dossiers, sur les gens que je connais, et aussi ceux que je ne connais pas. Par exemple, Ymir m'a apprit récement qu'une certaine Alex au lycée travail en tant qu'espionne pour le Woop. Quoi ? Nan Ymir ne se serait pas permise de se foutre de moi.) Puis ce tiroir il grince beaucoup quand même... Faut dire, les gens ont des dossiers sur moi mais moi, (pauvre petite chose que je suis, souvent victime des attaque de Licorne Sasha, de blagues Connieriques, de câlins Mikasesques, et de coups Jeantils) je n'ai jamais de dossiers sur qui que ce soit (sauf quand j'ai découvert que Connie jouait à la barbie quand il était petit, mais de peur que je le raconte à tout le monde, il a préféré révéler lui même ce secret des plus lourds à porter)

"Genre ?"

"Genre... putain, en plus c'est toi qui dit ça tout le temps ! Fait chier..."

Niark, Jean commence à parler comme moi, mon projet de conquérir le monde n'est donc pas si fou ! (laissez moi rêver, je suis encore un enfant)

"Tu sais Jean, parfois, dire ce que l'on a sur le coeur est bénéfique à la raison."

D'où je sors ça ? Ca veut dire quelque chose au moins ? (Sérieux, fun alors, en plus ça fait genre 'la coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore' et j'aime beaucoup)

"Alors ?"

"Rah ! Ces derniers temps, disons que... Bon ok, je vais te le dire mais tu promets d'en parler à personne ?"

"Super Eren toujours là pour servir !"

Ca c'était nul par contre. (C'est bon ! Pas besoin de le répéter vous !)

"Ca c'était nul."

"Vous êtes tous contre moi ma parole !"

"Hein ?"

J'aime bien dire 'hein' moi aussi, tout le temps quand j'ai pas compris un truc, c'est marrant et ça me fait penser aux chiffres, genre deux, trois, (ça me fait mal de penser lui, je sens comme mon estomac se serrer, il est méchant je le sais, peut-être qu'il va me tuer parce que lui aussi compte conquérir le monde, déjà qu'il a conquit les enfants avec les trois petits cochons et Riri Fifi et Loulou, toujours au nombre de trois, comme les cotés d'un triangle, et je sais pas vous mais moi, les triangles, ça me fait penser aux illumina...tions en formes de sapins de Noël, et les sapins de Noël, ça fait peur)

C'est bon ! Oui oui bande de petite voix ingrates ! Je vais lui demander ! J'ai plus le droit de digresser maintenant ?

Digresser, c'est bizarre comme mot, tiens. J'aime bien.

"Rien, je parle au gens dans ma tête. Sinon, tu disais ?"

"T'es complétement taré..."

"Ouioui je sais, alors ? Tu me dis maintenant ?"

Non, je suis l'un des plus grands ami de la patience. Mais y'a toujours un préfixe. (Oui, je sais, c'était nul. D'accord, ne criez pas, je sors...)

"Je... t'es bien gay toi ?"

"Non. En fait je m'amuse depuis des années à faire semblant pendant que ma mère s'arrache les cheveux en se demandant ce qu'elle a ratée dans mon éducation, à subir les regards désaprobateurs des gens dans la rue quand j'ai le malheur de vouloir prendre la main de mon petit ami comme le ferait un couple normal, à faire attention de ne pas trop m'approcher de mes amis de sexe masculin parce qu'ils ont tous peur que je leur saute dessus (je n'avouerais pas que j'y pense souvent...'fin surtout pour Jean) et à donner de faux conseils de mode à Mikasa parce qu'elle est sûre qu'être gay fait de moi Karl Lagerfeld."

Nan, je suis parfaitement calme, soyez sans craintes.

"Tu peux répéter j'ai pas tout compris, tu parles trop vite."

"Niques toi Jean."

"Désolé, je pense ne pas être capable de le faire."

J'aime pas quand les gens répondent ça ! C'est comme les meufs qui disent 'bat les couilles' et ceux qui répondent 'bah t'en as pas' ou 'lesquels ?' (ok, j'avoue que je suis de ceux qui répondent ça, mais voilà quoi.)

"Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?"

"Bah..."

Je rigole un peu, on dirait qu'il hésite.

"Quoi ? T'as viré de bord c'est ça ?"

Bon, je rigole mais pourquoi lui il rigole pas ? (Quoi ? Ne dites pas ça ! C'est une blague courante -surtout quand il n'y a plus d'électricité- quand je fais semblant de le draguer habituellement ! Et justement, d'habitude, il rit ! Enfin il rit après qu'on ai commencer à se cogner dessus à cause de cette remarque)

Je reprends (et je prends des pincettes, ohohoh -c'est le père Noël !- nan en fait c'est marrant... C'est qui marrant)  
Ouais j'arrête.

"Jean... T'es gay ?"

"Non ! Non non non ! Non ! Enfin..."

"Ahah ! Racontes à oncle Eren !"

"Sérieux Eren..."

"Ok ok racontes à Eren Bro."

Oui je connais le refrain, je suis désespérant.

"Pfff... C'est compliquer."

"Je t'ai raconter l'acouchement de ma tante ? Alors c'était-"

Compliqué (mais vous n'en saurez pas plus).

"Stop ! C'est bon ! C'est juste que ces derniers temps... de temps en temps..."

Niark, ça marche à chaque fois ! (Je suis diaboliquement diabolique ! Et j'ai soif, je prendrais bien un diabolo menthe)

"Oui..."

"Je fais des rêves..."

Comme tout le monde quoi, il est où mon scoop ?

"Oui..."

"Mais normalement y'a pas de..."

"Oui..."

"De..."

"Oui..."

"Arrêtes avec tes 'oui' !"

C'était drôle pourtant !

"Ok. Donc ?"

"D'habitude dans ces rêves y'a pas de... pénis."

"OH MON DIEU JEAN ! TU AS DIT LE MOT A NE PAS DIRE !"

Hého ! Critiquez pas ! mon boulot à moi c'est de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis le pote drôle déprimant. Ouais, les deux à la fois, parce que je suis trop fort ! (nan mais c'est tout un art !)

"Bordel Eren ! Pour toi c'est peut-être normal, mais c'est nouveau pour moi alors tu pourrais dire quelque chose d'autre."

"Ok."

"Ok ?"

"Ben ouais. Ecoutes, si tu délire plus sur les cuisses de Mikasa, ça m'arrange un peu tu sais. Ca m'arrange même plus parce que du coup j'vois pas où est le problèmes quant à une probable relation entre nous."

Dire probable c'était prétencieux nan ? Au pire on s'en fout, lui se la ramène tout le temps.

"Le problème c'est que c'est toujours le même."

"Problème ?"

"Pénis."

Ah.

"Ah."

" 'Fin visage."

"Attends attends... Le pénis a un visage ?"

Utilisons les mots comme ils sont ! on va pas appeller un chat un chien ! (ou un pénis une chaise. J'ai de drôles d'images la tout de suite dans ma tête...)

Pourquoi il rit ?

"Tu peux vraiment être con."

"Dixit celui qui m'a répondu 'où' quand je lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi."

J'ai la rancune tenace. Et j'aime pas les vents.

"Roh ça va hein !"

"Donc le pénis (ou chaise) n'a pas de visage ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu dois commencer à te poser des questions, ensuite, est-ce que c'est un visage de quelqu'un que tu connais ou plus quelqu'un comme Olivier Girou ?"

"Qu'est ce que Olivier Girou a avoir avec tout ça ?"

"Vois ça comme un élément de comparaison."

"Nan, c'est Armin."

Armin.

Genre Armin.

Comme Armin.

Armin quoi !

Waoooooow ! On se calme !

"Qui t'as autorisé à rêver d'Armin ?!"

"Ah parce que maintenant il faut une autorisation ? Tu demande aux gens que... qu'il y a dans... dans tes rêves si tu peux rêver d'eux ?"

"Non mais je peux le faire ! Tiens ! Jean, puis-je rêver de toi ?"

"Non."

"Ben je vais me gêner !"

"Tu vois !"

"T'es chiant tête de cheval."

"Tiens, ça faisait longtemps celui-là..."

"Tu sais c'est Armin qui m'a dit que je devrais tenter avec toi."

"Pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteaux dans la plaie..."

"Tu voudrais sortir avec lui pour de vrai de vrai ?"

"Nan, ça fait une demi que tu me vrille les tympans juste parce que je suis maso."

"Woaw, Jean est amou-"

"Hé ! C'est pas ça que ça veut dire."

"Si tu le dis."

"Alors ? Comment je fais ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que Armin soit de ce bord, tu sais, j'aurais été le premier au courant."

Ou alors il se venge de ne pas avoir été le premier au courant (je sais que j'ai dit qu'il était le premier au courant, mais en fait il était le premier au courant. Après Annie.) en ne me le disant pas. (Je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas ma faute ! C'est Annie ! Elle est venue me voir un jour et m'a dit 'tu es gay.' alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas ! On était même pas dans la même classe au collège ! et quand j'ai répondu que oui, parce que,soyons honnêtes, avec Annie, on ne ment pas si on tient à la vie ! -et elle avait déjà sa réputation d'Anniehilateur- Elle m'a demander si je voulais qu'elle me présente son cousin !) Vous ne saurez jamais si j'ai dit oui. Mwahahahahahahah Eurf ! Hahum... (c'est bon ! ça arrive à tout le monde de s'étouffer avec sa salive de pensée !)

J'entends Jean grogner un peu. (nan, il henni)

Normal quoi.

"Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. (le retour !) Du coup, je vais sortir les vers du nez (oui, j'ai vraiment dit ça) d'Armin (nan mais Armin n'a pas vraiment une famille de vers qui vit dans son nez, ce serait dégueulasse...) et je te dirais. Au pire je connais un très bon hypnotiseur qui pourra te rendre aussi hétéro que Sasha est lesbienne."

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que, aussi étrange soit cette conversation (avec Jean) parler d'appareil reproducteur masculin (avec Jean) et prévoir des plans machiavéliques (avec Jean) pour s'assurer de sa santer mentale (celle de Jean) fait de moi un bon ami (celui de Jean en ce moment, mais en général, c'est aussi le cas). Surtout que, franchement, habituellement ce n'est pas avec Jean que je m'entends le mieux. (Et plus j'y pense, plus je prends conscience qu'avec Jean, on est plus ami qu'il y parait, parce qu'il y parait pas en fait, mais on s'entend bien en vrai. Genre comme des amis. Ok je re raconte n'importe quoi)

"Nan, je ne suis pas réceptif à l'hypnose."

Euuuuh

"Qui a parler d'être hypnotiser ? C'est que le gars est tellement laid (oui, je suis méchant) qu'il te suffit de penser à lui pour retirer de ton cerveau toutes traces d'Armin."

Je suis un génie.

"Ouais... Il m'a l'air foireux ton plan."

D'où il critique ma génitude ? (génialitude semblait plus approprié mais ça sonnait moins bien)

"Ca reste un plan."

"Tu sais quoi ?"

"Nan mais tu vas me le dire ?"

"Des fois t'es chiant."

"Nan mais ça je le savais déjà."

"C'est parce que je voulais dire qu'il tard que je suis crevé et qu'on a l'air de deux gonzesses amoureuses qui se préparent à un AVV en complotant sur le moyen d'avoir tout les mecs à leurs pieds."

C'est vrai que tout ça me fait vaguement penser à Gossip Girl (vaguement !)

"Ouais aussi. On devrait aller se coucher et se battre un peu demain pour remettre tout ça en ordre."

"Ouais. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Je ne raccroche pas, parce que je n'aime pas raccrocher, (aussi stressant soit le tut, je refuse d'infliger ça à quelqu'un, je préfère souffrir pour les autres ! -même si je suis méchant) sauf que Jean ne raccroche pas non plus.  
Au bout d'un moment il reprend la parole.

"Eren..."

"Jean ?"

On dirait un remake d'un film où la fille appel son meilleur ami pour lui dire bonne nuit et que ça fini par : "*nomdugarstropbeaudontlafilleestamoureuse*..." "*nomdelameufquelegarsaimeaussienfait* ?" "Je t'aime..." et ils vécurent heureux et urent de beaux enfants (qui finirent par se prostituer pour payer leurs études après le divorce de leurs parents parce qu'en fait ils ne s'aimaient plus au bout d'un moment)

"Tu pourras... m'embrasser ? Pour voir si c'est juste Armin ou si..."

C'est à peu près ça.

"Ouais, t'inquiète."

"Ok. Merci."

Et il a raccrocher.  
En tout cas je devais vraiment être crevé parce que à peine j'avais régler mon réveil que je m'endormais.  
(N'empêche, c'est vraiment flippant d'employer le mot "pénis" dans une conversation avec Jean... vraiment.)

* * *

"Roll over, roll over" So they all rolled over And one fell out !

-Yo ma' !

There were nine in a bed And the little one said

Ce matin, je suis de bonne humeur ! C'est moi qui l'ai décidé ! (bien sûr que si ça dépend de moi !)

-Bonjour Eren. Ho ! Les Bolt demandent si tu peux garder les jumeaux samedi après midi. Ils n'ont pas trouver de baby-sitter.

Pourquoi moi ? Nan mais sérieusement ? (quoi ? vous pigez pas ?) Les jumeaux sont intenables ! (déjà que gérer un enfant en bas âge c'est compliquer, alors deux...) Bon, qu'on m'explique depuis quand, -en France hein ! Aux Etats Unis j'aurais compris mais en France !-, depuis quand dites le moi, les voisins sympathisent entre eux comme dans les séries américaine ? (J'vous le dit ! tous les mois, réunion de voisinage, tout le monde va squatter chez l'un des voisins histoire de vider son frigo, c'est le genre de moment où tous les adultes sensés être responsables se retrouvent incapables de tenir debout parce que "NAAAAAAAAAAAN On reeentre à pitit pitit piiiiieds ! On habite BITE ! EN FACEuuuh" -ok j'exagère, mais c'est quelque chose comme ça- et que "Eren ! Tu joue avec nous à la papa et au maman sitoplaittoplait !" Bizarrement, je suis toujours LE maman parce que Julie, cinq ans, veut absolument être LA papa.) Tout ça est absolument normal sinon !

Mama called the doctor, And the doctor said

Donc je disais. (et attention vous avez intêret à avoir suivi !) Vous savez le grand voisin qui est responsable de tout mes malheurs ? mais si je je vous en ai déjà parler ! (il n'en est pas vraiment responsable mais, il faut bien mettre la faute sur quelqu'un, et, ce ne sera pas moi !) Ben lui, en fait, il s'appelle Marco. Marco Bolt. Il a des grandes dents. (oui c'est la seule chose qui me frappe chez lui) Des fois je le regarde et je me dit "Merde ! Mais elles tiennent toutes dans sa bouche ? (Nan mais elles tiennent vraiment TOUTES dans sa bouche ?) Est-ce qu'il a le temps de se rendre compte qu'il a macher sa nourriture avant d'avaler ?" après 'avaler' d'autres sortes de questions me viennent en tête et je vous épargne les détails. (quoi ? comment ça 'obsédé' ? Oui effectivement j'ai déjà loucher plus bas qu'il ne le faudrait lorsqu'il était devant moi mais, oh ! ça ne vous regarde pas ! -et puis, à ma décharge, tout le monde le fait...)

Donc ouais. Il se trouve que, Marco, ce grand denteux (sans commentaire, déjà qu'il a un an de moins que moi et qu'en plus il fait presque dix centimètres de plus... et moi qui me pensais grand... C'est à cause de lui si je complexe après ! Voyez ! C'est bien la cause de tous mes malheurs !) a exactement six frères et soeurs. Ou plus ou moins,(donc oubliez le 'exactement') j'ai arrêter de compter après les jumeaux. (Quand je me demande comment ils en sont arrivés à avoir tant de gosses, ce qui est compréhensible puisque je suis fils unique, j'ai certaines images de Monsieur et Madame Bolt qui me viennent et j'ai très envie de m'arracher les yeux de la tête. Puis je me calme en pensant à mes parents. C'est vrai quoi, si j'ai ni frère ni soeur, c'est que mes parents ont une relation purement platonique depuis 1997. Je vous entends rire, mais laissez moi rêver. Je suis un enfant je vous rappel)

J'ai oublier de quoi je parlais...

Ouais donc, les jumeaux (toujours habillés pareil de surcroit, je suis sensé deviner qui est qui ?) deux ans, d'adoooooorables bouilles d'anges (dont il vaut mieux se méfier) et l'incroyable capacité à : 1)Se perdre SOUS un canapé. 2)Gagner à cache cache (notez que je NE participe PAS ! je ne suis même pas prévenu d'un début de partie...) 3)Foutre un bordel monstre. 4)Repeindre les murs avec des pâtes bolo. Si on doit leur reconnaitre un talent, c'est bien qu'ils arrivent à me faire ranger et laver. (et quand on voit l'état de ma chambre, c'est vraiment un miracle)

Mais c'est la faute de Marco tout ça. (Maiiiis si ! Il a prit les meilleurs gènes comme c'est le premier)  
Bref, je suis d'un peu moins bonne humeur. (bon là c'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé !)

Nan, je les aimes bien les Bolt en vrai, ils sont tous bizarre, mais je crois bien que les Bolt nous trouvent bizarre, nous les Jaeger (c'est vrai quoi ! Mes parents semblent ne plus avoir eu de relations sexuelles depuis 97, il y a de quoi trouver ça bizarre, surtout qu'au rythme où elle les pond ses bambins Madame Bolt, Monsieur Bolt ne doit pas avoir tellement le temps de se reposer, leur maison non plus d'ailleurs, les murs ont de quoi rougir c'est moi qui vous le dit !), donc on ne peut pas vraiment parler de ça.

C'est juste que, le samedi après midi, c'est rien-foutage. (Normalement) Et là, je vais devoir faire des trucs. Du coup je suis fatigué d'avance. J'étais de bonne humeur parce que j'étais en pleine forme, mais là, je me sens épuisé... (je sais ce que vous vous dites "pauvre petit choux..." oui, c'est exactement ça)

-Quelle heure ?

-Quinze heures.

-Et Marco, il peut pas les garder ?

-Nah, avec eux.

Ma mère à copier la plupart de mes tics de langage, à moins que ce soit moi qui ai copier les siens, en tout cas, c'est marrant. (Par contre en public, c'est gênant, parce que franchement, c'est la honte de parler comme sa mère)

Pfff. Ouais, bon tant pis, je vais déjà prendre une douche parce que là, je m'ennuie et que, c'est connu, quand on s'ennui, on prend une douche. (Quand on sent mauvais aussi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sens mauvais hein ! c'est juste que j'ai une odeur qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Comme les parfums, pourquoi il y aurait tant de parfums si un seul plaisait à tout le monde hein ? Ben voilà, cherchez pas plus loin !) Mais bon, je dois partir en cours dans un peu plus d'une heure aussi, autant prendre ma douche maintenant.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Eren ! Ne crie pas !

Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prend encore pour un gamin. (Nan ! ne dites rien !)

C'était mon cri évacuateur de fatigue, il suffit de crier une fois comme ça, en expulsant tout l'air que contient mes poumons pour que je sois à nouveau en pleine forme ! (Essayez si vous ne me croyez pas !)

Mmamamamaaahmmama mmememe ! (sans comentaire je vous prie)

No more monkeys jumping on the bed !

* * *

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sont où mes chaussettes vertes ?

-Dans le bac à chaussettes !

Ah ouais, j'y avais pas penser. J'y pense jamais.

Puis maintenant que j'y pense (voilà ! je pense jamais quand j'en ai besoin moi aussi !) j'ai que des chaussettes vertes. (un coup de la Déesse Leprechaun des chaussettes vertes)

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent (roh ça va hein ! je vous entends venir, mais j'ai dit 'plutôt' c'est pas comme si je clamais haut et fort que je suis un génie.)

Parfois aussi, je suis un génie. (vous n'avez rien lu, d'accord ?) Sauf en physique (qui a inventer cette matière que je remonte dans le temps avec ma machine à voyager dans le temps deffectueuse et que je le tue avec mon sabre laser à quatre euros quatre vingt dix à Babou)

Babou Babou ! (oui bon, j'arrête...)

Ne vous plaignez pas, vous avez pas de DeLorean non plus que je sache ! (je ne m'avancerais pas pour le sabre laser)

Donc là, pour bien commencer cette journée qui s'annonce bien (nan mais si elle commence bien, elle s'annonce bien, au pire, je dirais que cette journée avait bien commencer, voilà. C'est compliquer tout ça... faut tout vous expliquer à vous ! Ecoutez le cours au lieu de foutre le zouc dans ma tête !) deux heures de TP physique en demi groupe (vous me demanderez, quel intêret, nous sommes en début d'année -mais il faut un début à tout- et c'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion d'observer le spécimen, pour le moins étrange, qu'est notre professeur de physique-chimie. D'ailleurs, qui a inventer les sacs à patate ? Nan parce que, est-ce une robe, cette horrible chose jaune à trous, sous laquelle se profilent des colants bleus turquoises, et, dieu, mais d'où sort-elle ces chaussures de grand-mère ? J'ai connu des pinguins avec plus de goût que ça! oui, Karl Lagerfeld le retour) et comme j'ai un nom de famille commençant par un J, je fais parti de ceux que notre professeur principal (Monsieur Smith... -attendez que j'essuie ma bave) a ingénieusement nomé "groupe 1" et j'ai l'incroyable chance de partager ma paillasse avec qui le veut bien (ou qui se l'approprie bien) soit Mikasa. Derrière nous j'entends la douce mélodie (comprenez un son qui ne semble pas vouloir cessez de répeter "arrête" avec différents soupirs agacés, ce qui, au bout d'un moment, est plus qu'irritant) de la voix d'Armin qui demande à Jean de ne pas jouer avec le robinet. (tiens, c'est amusant d'ailleurs, je vais allumer l'eau)

Bon ! Trève de marrage ! J'ai innonder ma table et Jean se fout de ma gueule (là je devrais vous entendre dire "pauvre petit choux...") Bon, la prof à rien capter (quoi ? ouioui je fais actuellement une mini hola en faveur de moi pour avoir échapper à l'oeil de labrador de ma prof de physique)

-Arrête tes bêtises Eren.

Je ne pensais pas que Miksa dirait ça (nan je m'attendais à "Eren, sérieusement..." qui laisse planer le doute et me fait reflechir à mes gamineries, et j'avoue, c'est efficace, la plupart du temps...)

-C'est pas moi ! C'est Sentule !

Alors, oui, pour une fois je ne dis pas que c'est le voisin pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas là et que ce ne serait absolument pas crédible (héhéhé ! Je vous vois venir avec vos "ben du coup, c'est jamais crédible" mais ho ! C'est ma tête, c'est moi qui décide !)

Donc Sentule, c'est le génie qui vit dans ma tête, il représente l'humour. (Sentule est très drôle, il est à l'origine de la blague de la mouche qui vole une courgette)

-Bien sûr, et comment va Sentule ?

Habituellement je réponds "Sentule t'encule" parce que ça rime et que je trouve ça drôle, mais Mikasa répond toujours "Alors la taille de ses partie intimes est proportionnel à celle des tiennes, parce que, franchement, je ne sens rien." (là vous vous dites que ce n'est pas le genre de Mikasa, mais en fait, une fois Ymir m'a répondu ça et depuis tout le monde le dit. Ymir est le diable, je penserais à apporter des oignons la prochaine fois)

Non, je n'aime pas l'ail. (oui, il n'y a ques les vampires sensibles à l'ail, mais je ne suis pas exorciste moi)

C'est un peu comme une incantation, je suis peut-être sorcier (comme Harry Potter, d'où les tiroirs qui s'ouvrent de manière magique). Je vais essayer de mettre le feu à la poubelle par la pensée. (chuuuut je me concentre...)

-Eren, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Grillé. Elle fait vachement peur de près la prof, elle a jamais penser à consulter un dentiste ? (au pire, Marco peut lui prêter des dents) Par contre je suis jaloux, sa pilosité faciale est plus développée que la mienne.

-Hahum... j'essayer de me demander comment, 'fin quand je pense et tout et tout, genre, pourquoi ?

Je suis ridicule, en plus je suis tout rouge et je begaye. (comme une tomate dans un presse agrume)

Je devrais me cacher sous la table, j'aurais moins honte.(je suis fier d'être une tomate dans un presse agrume)

(Là vous vous demandez si je me suis réellement cacher sous la table.)

-Eren pourquoi tu t'es chaché sous la table ?

(Ca répond à votre question ?)

-Je ramassais un stylo.

-Tu n'as pas fait tomber de stylo.

-Roh ! Et puis toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Mikasa est sous la table ?

-Ben je fais comme toi ?

-Psss Eren...

Là, ça vient de derrière. (nan mais la prof je crois qu'elle est en train de rire, elle nous calcul pas, calmez vous !)

-Jean ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?

-Bah c'est pas le truc où tu dis autruche et tu te mets sous la table ?

-Nan.

Faut être logique, j'aurais dit Autruche sinon. (puis c'est un truc de gamin qu'on faisait en 6ème... et en seconde un peu aussi, mais c'est qu'on s'ennuyait ferme en SES !)

-Merde, on a l'air con du coup.

-Eren, la prochaine fois préviens nous.

-Armin ? T'es sous la table toi aussi ?

-J'ai suivi le mouvement.

Bah merde, si on m'avait que mon premier cours de physique de l'année se passerait comme ça...

-Mon cours vous dérange peut-être.

Oh la rabat joie ! Y'a même pas deux minute elle rigolait ! (Je sais pas pour vous mais 'rigolait' ça me fait penser à 'riz au lait', du coup j'ai faim maintenant.)

-Eren, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'ai l'impression d'être un gars super important qui donne des ordres et tout, merde comment c'est déjà (oui j'ai dit 'merde' et alors ? depuis le début de cette journée je les enchaines alors venez pas vous plaindre maintenant) genre comme dans Call of...

Coccinelle, demoiselle, Bête à bon Dieu. Coccinelle, demoiselle, Vole jusqu'aux cieux

Bref.

-Repli stratégique, on retourne sur nos chaises.

Pfff, ça fait pas très jeu vidéo tout ça... J'allais pas non plus proposer d'aller zigouller des zombies avec pour seule arme des bouts de gomme (Puis c'est le début d'année, laissez ma gomme vivre tranquillement sa vie de gomme au moins un mois, après on pourra en faire des projectiles vraiment très dangeureux que même la NASA peut rien faire contre eux, de toute façon, le seul zombie à porter de gomme c'est la prof, j'ai pas envie de finir collé au bout de deux jours de cours)

Y'a un truc à savoir, depuis ce matin, je ne me suis pas prit de porte, de mur, de poteau, d'être humain, je ne suis pas tomber de mon lit, je n'ai pas dévaler les escalier.

Ce qui devais arriver arriva.

Je me suis cogner la tête contre la table en voulant me relever.

Ca fait mal (oui, y'a meilleur pour exprimer sa souffrance, mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un poème maintenant. Oui je fait référence au Spleen de Beaudelaire, voyez, je suis culturé. Oui bon ok, c'était pas drôle, j'suis cultivé z'êtes contents ?)

Quand je disais que je suis un génie. (nan mais la malchance c'est plutôt une notion de physique vous savez...)

-C'est un chien.

-Non, c'est un chat.

-Je vous dit que c'est un chien.

-Et moi, je te dis que c'est un chat.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un chien !

-Mais c'est un chat !

Là, je me dispute avec le gars de l'abris bus.(miam) Si vous savez le gars trop HUFHBKJJKN pour le bien de mon calçon,(je suis sûr qu'il à un joli dérrière, oui, je pense bien avoir un problème avec les fesses, mais ça doit être de famille car ma mère affirme avoir épouser mon père uniquement pour ça) ben lui. (oui je sais que vous comprenez plus rien, je vais reprendre depuis le début)

J'avançais en direction de l'arrêt de bus dans l'optique d'attendre le bus sous l'abris bus (busbusbusbusbusbusbusbusbusbus, ok j'arrête) quand je vis se dessiner au loin (oui, je 'narre', bam ! Ok je raconte n'importe quoi mais vous êtes dans ma tête vous devriez comprendre) une silouhette plutôt petite. Ce fut (j'aime beaucoup ce mot... numéro huit dans ma liste de mots préférés) d'ailleurs le sujet principal de notre discution (autant que ça y ressemblait) après que je l'ai saluer et qu'il ne m'ait pas répondu (mal éléver direz vous, mais, dans son regard tourné vers le ciel et qui semblait dire "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?" je voyais la phrase "Merci mon dieu de m'envoyer un être tel qu'Eren Jaeger afin d'éclairer ma journée" -oui, on peut dire que c'est de l'auto persuasion) donc je lui ai dit (comme il était debout je pouvais le voir en entier alors que la dernière fois il était assis et avait l'air plus grand) deux points ouvrez les guillemets (c'est pour faire plus joli...)

"Haha, je vous voyais plus grand."

Ce à quoi il a répondu. (vexé evidement, il a prit la mouche, -il l'a attraper en fait, il fait parti de l'APM- il doit avoir le complexe des minimoys)

"Sors encore une fois un truc comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes couilles."

Ce à quoi j'ai rit avant de répondre. (prenez en compte que j'ai tout de même eu un élan de panique quant à la survie de mon service trois pièces)

"C'est pas les miennes que j'aimerais bouffer." (parce qu'en fait, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire à la base mais j'ai encore penser à voix haute)

Ce à quoi il a répondu avec un air dégoûté. (air dégoûté tout à fait légitime, je l'accorde)

"Alors ce sera celles du chat là bas." (j'ai longtemps chercher le chat là bas avant de le voir, en fait il était là bas)

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu après avoir longuement réfléchi à la possibilité qu'un chat puisse avoir le même genre d'appareil reproducteur qu'un être humain. (quelques bribes d'une conversation sur un sujet tel que "castrons Franche/ne le castrons pas", Franche étant MON chat que ma mère déteste, ce qui fait de moi la seule personne à DEVOIR le nourrir mais qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se reproduise, on a déjà assez d'un chat sincèrement chiant à la maison)

"C'est pas un chat c'est un chien." (car c'est un chien non d'un chauve qui sourit !)

Ce à quoi il a répondu.

"C'est un chat." (je suis sûr qu'il veut juste le dernier mot. Quoi ? Non, moi j'ai raison, point. Mais il peut continuer à me contredire, j'aime bien sa voix)

Vous savez tout.

Attendez, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'on partage le même arrêt (cardiaque), et encore, y'a jamais personne qui vient à celui-ci (normal, après un arrêt cardiaque on meurt) parce que, un, il est trop loin du lycée, (heureusement, ça aurait traumatiser les lycéens) deux, les seuls bus qui passent par là sont ceux qui vont vers la campagne (donc loin de l'hosto, et non je ne vis pas à la campagne, c'est juste que toutes les maisons de ma rue sont construites sur d'anciens champs et corps de ferme, vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi) et il n'y a que deux lignes qui passent ici et mènent au même endroit. (celles de l'ECG et de l'EEG)

Donc, soit l'autre jour il voulait éviter de prendre le même bus que moi, soit c'est la première solution (voilà, des répétitions pour rien, n'empêche, ça me brise le coeur. Je suis si insupportable ?)(et je ne sais toujours pas quel bruit fait un coeur brisé ! Tant pis, on dira "SPLOUSH", par ce que c'est marrant, même si ça ressemble plus au bruit que fait quelqu'un en train de se noyer qu'un coeur se brisant)

C'est marrant ça, c'est la deuxième fois que je dis qu'on me brise le coeur. Je suis peut-être un pet shop (vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Moi non plus. Mais peut-être que les pet shop font "SLOUSH" eux aussi, je ne suis pas une licorne donc je ne peux pas savoir -les licornes savent toujours tout- je demanderais à Sasha)

-Peut-être que c'est un chat qui a eu des bébés avec un chien.

Oui, je fait avancer la sience, et ceux qui disent le contraire sont les aigris qui refusent le changement (c'est maintenant !)

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! (non, je ne parlais pas de courgettes, suivez un peu)

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, en tout cas, ce chat-chien, il est bien moche.

-Si tu le dis.

En même temps, un chien qui ressemble à un chat où un chat qui ressemble à un chien, c'est aussi moche qu'un humain ressemblant à un gremlins. (Dites le, vous, si vous avez une meilleure comparaison !) Mais si c'est une nouvelle race de chat-chien dont ce chat-chien fait parti et qu'il en est le seul représentant, alors ça fait de lui le seul chat-chien, alors il est beau puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres chat-chien pour comparer. C'est vachement philosophique tout ça vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il est bien long ce bus...

Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas reparler avec Jean.(Pas d'inquiètude ! j'ai profiter de la pause de dix heures pour lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure et il s'est vengé en me détruisant l'estomac mais pas trop fort non plus, il a eu peur que je fasse un arrêt (de bus) cardiaque à cause de ce soudain effort physique (j'ai un petit coeur vous savez...) donc l'honneur est sauf les amis ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un épisode de Gossip Girl !) Au pire tant pis. Et j'ai pas non plus parler à Armin, je le ferais demain. (Quoi ? Comment ça "à partir du moment où tu dis, je ferais demain, tu fais jamais" ? Soyez reconnaissant envers celui qui vous abrite dans sa tête plutôt que de le déscendre à chaque fois !) Ok, je me rends bien compte que là, plus question de me jeter des fleurs, je suis un ami vraiment pathétique (vous avez réussi à m'en persuader alors que je n'ai même pas encore commencer à procrastiner... c'est bon ! rah ! j'appelerais Jean demain et j'irais voir Armin. Contents ?)

Ooooh ! Serait-ce l'agréable mélodie de Sarcastrophe qui se fait entendre dans ma poche ? (oui, bon vous l'aurez compris, on m'appelle)

"Allo ?"

A l'huile.

"Bonjour Eren, c'est le docteur Zacharius."

"Bonjour !"

"Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un de mes patients qui a décaler son rendez vous et je me demandais si tu ne préfererais pas venir à neuf heures lundi ?"

Sinon il aurait pu me prévenir encore plus à la dernière minute !

"Il faudrait demander à ma mère, je crois qu'elle travaille lundi."

Pfff faudrait me lever plus tôt et j'ai pas envie, Ma' pourra dire nan elle.

"Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, et ton père est occupé pour l'instant."

Font chier.

"... Au pire, je prendrais le bus, moi lundi ça me va."

Nan mais en vrai ça me va pas mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

"D'accord, à lundi alors."

Ouais c'est ça

"A lundi."

Croyez le ou non, quand je suis au téléphone avec un adulte je ne sais jamais quoi dire, même quand c'est avec mes parents. (heureusement, ces derniers ont eu la présence d'esprit de m'inculquer des valeurs tels que le respect et la politesse)  
Le pire c'est que le Docteur Zacharius s'occupe de moi depuis ma naissance (c'est pas ça qui fait que je l'apprécie plus, c'est juste qu'il me donne des bonbons à chaque fois, donc je l'apprecie plus moins -vous avez compris) et c'est un collègue de mon père qui vient souvent diner à la maison. (dinés où je m'endors sur la table donc) Mais je ne sais jamais comment je dois m'adresser à lui. (d'où mes souvenirs des valeurs tels que le respect et la politesse, comme ça j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de normal)

-Au fait gamin.

-Hm ?

-Quand as-tu penser que le rouge était une bonne idée pour tes cheveux ?

-Quand ma mère s'est mise à crier.

Je l'annonce avec un grand sourire (parce que c'était marrant quand même, la manière dont ma mère s'est mise à hurler quand je suis rentrer avec les cheveux rouges) et j'ai le droit à un sourire amusé moi aussi (un mignon petit sourire, mais je pense que s'il savait que je viens de penser que son sourire est mignon, il me ferais bouffer mes couilles. Oui je me moque de lui. Mais mes couilles, j'y tiens.)

Le bus arrive finalement et il monte,(et je confirme mes soupçons quant à la beauter de son arrière train, j'en oublierais presque Olivier Girou et le fait qu'hier il ai vidiblement prit un autre bus pour m'éviter, je suis pourtant tout à fait normal) je le suis, m'assoie un siège derrière lui et durant tout le trajet, alors que pour une fois, dans ma tête, c'est bien une agréable chanson qui se joue, -parce que Sea Song l'est- (RIP la coccinelle à son bon dieu), je fixe sa nuque.

(Et, oui, j'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'un psychopathe avec mon sourire de dix kilomètres quand il se retourne pour me souhaiter une bonne journée -donc au final, il est vraiment poli-, car, bodel, sa voix...)

* * *

 **Toutes les blagues et les jeux de mots ainsi que certaines références pour le moins affligeantes ne sont pas de moi mais de Sentule. Pour plus de réclamations adresser un courrier à Friedrich, Tatie Gertrude, son assistante, se fera un plaisir de le jeter sans le lire.**

 **Ok j'arrête.**

 **Outre les jolies contines pour enfants que j'utilise cruellement dans ce chapitre, les chansons Sarcastrophe (Slipknot) et Sea Song (Apocalyptica) sont mes chansons préférées. (on s'en fout mais il me semblait important de le préciser :3)  
**

 **Au fait ! Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu (nan mais, il est pas top ce chapitre, moi je trouve, en plus le 4 risque d'être bizarre. Ok j'arrête j'ai déjà trop parler pour rien dire...)**

 **Bye !  
**


	4. La licorne

Friedrich*, je viens de voir un chat chien. (oui il était moche, oui j'ai eu une fausse réflexion philosophique sur la beauté et tout et tout)

Question du jour : Pourquoi les tournesols sont jaunes ? (ce qui est une question des plus pertinentes, tu n'aurais pas mieux fait alors arrête de te moquer, de toute façon c'est vraiment une question à se poser à un moment dans sa vie – en plus, Armin m'a dit que si on les appelait Tournesol c'était parce qu'ils sont toujours tournés vers le soleil.)

Réponse : Ils sont nés en Chine ?

Oui ce n'était pas drôle (mais euh), et ça peut paraître raciste (mais euh euh), mais ce n'est pas le cas (qu'est-ce que je disais), ne pleure pas Friedrich (ça me ferais d'la peine), je sais que toi aussi tu es fabriqué en Chine, et ne nie pas (si tant est que tu puisses le faire), c'est écrit sur ta quatrième de couverture. (Niark, piégé ! Et n'aies pas honte ! Tu es aussi beau que mon cahier d'anglais de facture française ! Tu as juste les agrafes plus fragiles -Quoi ? Moi, mentir ?)

J'ai vu un gars qui avait des lèvres version fesses de Kim Kardashian (Il devait être sacrément remonté le grand manitou quand il a décidé qu'il devrait vivre avec ça sur le visage ! Et non on ne parlera pas de mon acné, elle est passagère, elle). Je suis traumatisé à vie, enfin jusque demain quoi, quand j'aurai oublié. (on aurait dit un aspirateur, tu sais, l'embout là, celui pour aspirer dans les coins, ben ça, c'était vraiment très moche, le pauvre, tu crois que la vie est clémente avec lui ? Avec ce que Monsieur GrandManitou lui a imposé, si même sa vie est nulle, c'est bien triste. Enfin jusque demain, quand je l'aurais oublié).

Ma mère tente de m'empoisonner (j'ai trop manger), ça fait trois jours qu'on mange des pâtes,(j'ai repris deux assiettes, on est trois à la maison et mon père est rarement là le soir à cause du travail, c'est quoi le but en faisant cinq cent grammes ? Elle veut m'engraisser ? Je ne m'appelle pas Gretel**. Pourquoi tu ris ?) et de marque Lidle en plus, (meilleures que celles de la marque Cora, mais tu sais, on est vraiment beaucoup dans la merde ces derniers temps financièrement parlant. D'habitude elle fait un effort sur les courses car je suis un fin gourmet -hum hum- et que je ne mange rien que je n'approuve pas -je t'entends encore rire, vas te faire foutre- alors je ne vois qu'une solution à ça : Elle s'est encore achetée une paire de chaussures. Ça doit être les escarpins que j'ai vu dans l'entrée, le genre qu'elle va mettre qu'une fois dans sa vie et sur qui elle lancera toutes les malédictions possible car elle est incapable de tenir debout dessus plus de deux minutes. Ed, j'vais devoir bien te cacher parce que si ma mère se remet à fouiller mes affaires et te lire, elle risque de pas apprécier ce que je raconte.)

Maman je t'aime. (Quoi ? Comment ça « je la brosse dans le sens du poil ? », c'est pas une licorne que je sache)

Ouais, je t'appelle Ed. Dans ma classe y'a un gars qui s'appelle Frédéric, et tout le monde l'appel Dédé. J'allais pas t'appeler Dridri, Ed c'est bien. (C'est non négociable, et fait pas cette tête, je te filerai pas mes Maoam)

Je vais écrire comme une merde, comme ça je serai le seul à pouvoirs te décrypter. Mwahahahahah.

Ssnbbe jne ejpppznei ppqjsn.

Nan oublie j'arrive pas à me relire.

Aujourd'hui Ed (et accroche toi à mon stylo) j'ai réfléchie. (oui, en fait Ed ça fait bizarre, on va revenir à Dridri -non ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'ai réfléchie)

Je ne me souviens plus sur quoi j'ai réfléchie (ça devient redondement chiant là), mais je me souviens l'avoir fait, c'est déjà un exploit. (rien que me souvenir que je me souviens d'avoir réfléchie c'était compliqué...)

Niveau auto dérision comme tu peux le voir, mes chevilles n'ont toujours grossis. Par contre J'aime beaucoup les avocats.

Oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à suivre. (au cas où tu te demanderais, la phrase du dessus ne voulait rien dire)

Tu te demande pourquoi je t'écris dessus au rose alors que j'ai récemment fait tourner une pétition pour l'abolir de la hiérarchie des couleurs (Vert le Roi – Rouge la Dame – Noir le Valet - Bleu le Dix– Jaune le Neuf – Orange le Huit – Marron le Sept -Gris l'As de pique, le plus beau mais qui vient en dernier quand même dans mon jeu de vingt huit cartes évidemment. Sans commentaire.), c'est simple : Il traînait par terre, et savoir d'où il sort, j'en sais rien, juste qu'il faut vraiment que je range ma chambre parce que je suis tombé (à prendre au sens figuré, bien entendu) sur une bouteille d'eau vide.(depuis quand je bois de l'eau sans qu'on me menace ?) La dernière fois que j'ai monté une bouteille d'eau dans ma chambre remonte au lendemain de notre emménagement, quand j'ai dû tout déballer un jour de canicule et avec uniquement deux pack d'eau pour survivre au-dit déménagement. Et c'était il y'a cinq ans. (ah, c'était avant que je décide que je suis allergique à l'eau).

Mission : Découvrir ce que signifie "les anglais ont débarqués."***

J'ai fait des recherches mais je doute que le fait que Ymir ait eu besoin de fusée et de piste atterrissage pour cause de déferlante à midi**** ait un lien avec Franklin et le débarquement des anglais. (n'empêche, j'suis vachement cultivé tu trouves pas ? Comment ça non ?)

D'ailleurs c'est complètement absurde, qui voudrait aller s'exiler sur la lune juste parce qu'il y a eu une vague plus haute qu'une autre ? Et franchement, où est-ce qu'elle irait chercher sa fusée ? C'est pas la NASA qui va lui fournir. Et la mer est à plus de... euh 20km ! (à vu de google earth...)

Sinon je pense à bientôt faire entrer mes parents en maison de retraite. Ma mère s'est mise à chanter du Aznavour en faisant la vaisselle. Et mes pauvres oreilles sont mortes. Trois fois. La deuxième fois c'est quand j'ai trouver refuge dans le salon et que mon père s'est mis à chanter lui aussi, la troisième fois c'est quand ils ont décidés qu'en bonne petite famille, on devait improviser un Karaoké. Ils ont chanté ensemble sur Manhattan Kaboul. (le seul truc positif c'est que finalement, il y a une fin à tout)

On a pas idée d'infliger pareil torture à son fils.

Sinon j'ai eu envie de dessiner ma prof de physique sur la page précédente, que tu te fasses une idée. Bon, je t'entends rire d'ici et commencer à critiquer mes talents d'artiste, mais elle ressemble vraiment à ça. Un vrai Picasso. (sauf que je doute que ses parents étaient fans de cubisme avant de la concevoir, le cubisme c'est moche, je préfère le surréalisme, oui, c'était l'instant "je suis intelligent". Tout est bon pour t'enseigner un peu de ma cultivation.)

Je me suis brossé les dents avant de manger mon yaourt à la fraise. Résultat mon yaourt à la fraise avait un goût dégueulasse et j'ai dû me rebrosser les dents. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'énergie avec tout ça. (et j'ai encore le goût du dentifrice dans la bouche, et j'aime pas ça. Quoique j'aime pas la fraise non plus.) Là tu te dis, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? En fait c'était juste pour finir la deuxième page.

J'ai appelé Armin, il vient à la maison dimanche avec Mikasa,(ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé pour une après midi "meilleurs amis pour la vie" et tout le bordel qui va avec) on va lui teindre ses cheveux. (Il est au courant, Sasha a vendu la mèche (de cheveux) mais ça a pas eu l'air de le déranger plus que ça, j'ai un meilleur ami aussi bizarre que moi, que rêver de mieux ?) Ça veut dire quoi permanent ? Que ça dur ou pas ? Parce que c'est écrit ça sur la boite. (t'inquiète pas, son grand père est assez daltonien et myope pour ne pas le remarquer)

Oh, Marco me fait coucou depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. De loin je ne vois pas son visage, mais ses dents si. (oui je lui ai fait coucou aussi, je suis poli en plus de dentophile*.)

Je me rends compte que l'hygienne bucco-dentaire est essentiel pour moi. J'espère que ça changera quand je serais adulte, sinon ça voudra dire que ma vie est nulle. (ok, elle est nulle aussi pour l'instant mais c'est parce que je fais pas encore un mètre soixante dix, la vie commence vraiment quand on fait un mètre soixante dix, le monde parait plus petit, la vie plus belle, le soleil plus tournesolant et les nuages moins nuageux*****)

Note : Je veux me réincarner en escargot. Robot escargot, un Rob-argot... non Rob-escar... nope... Rob-ot ! J'étais déjà un Robie****** mais là je dépasse toutes mes attentes envers moi-même (qui se résument assez bien à "arriver à l'heure en cours", "avoir la moyenne partout")

Note bis : Ou en pokémon, en salamèche surtout.

Bref. Meurs bien. (mais évite de t'étouffer dans ton sommeil)

Moi-même, ton Dieu autoproclamer !

* * *

J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. (Nan il était pas marrant, juste bizarre et du genre flippant)(et si vous vous demandez, les trucs flippants, c'est pas marrant. Sauf les films d'horreur Allemand, sérieusement, ils devraient arrêter de se faire du mal en en faisant, ils sont juste horribles. Et pas horribles flippants mais horribles bon à jeter.)

Bref, dans mon rêve (cauchemar plutôt) je me baladais dans une forêt de marshmallow colorés (dont le rose et le orange étaient les plus ressortissant) et alors que je passais près de la rivière de caramel (délicieuse par ailleurs, oui j'ai pris le temps de faire une pause goûter, j'avais faim), un lapin rose est venu me voir,(il avait de gros yeux globuleux, comme des soucoupes volantes qui volent pas des courgettes mais qui volent dans l'espace, mais là, l'espace ben c'était son front, il avait même un nez, mais est-ce que les lapins ont un nez ou est-ce que leur nez porte un autre nom... mystère et Boule et Bil) il m'a dit : "J'ai des piles, tu veux les voir" (oui, les lapins parlent) et j'ai fermé les yeux (à ce moment j'ai pensé que si je m'endormais, ça ferait une mise en abyme), parce que je croyais qu'il allait me montrer ses fesses (même question, est-ce que les fesses de lapins portent un autre nom que fesses ? Mystère et boule de bowling) et que, je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi ressemblent des fesses de lapins. (un truc plein de poils roses, ça a de quoi en rebuter plus d'un, moi compris, malgré ma terrifiante obsession pour les postérieurs)(il faudrait que j'ai une discution sérieuse avec ma mère à ce propos, histoire de lui dire encore une fois qu'elle m'a refilé ses gênes pourris) Mais c'est bon, (la rivière surtout) le bloc de piles se trouve sous la patte, (et une patte de lapin rose c'est comme une patte de lapin normal en fait, comme celle accrochée au rétroviseur de la voiture de Sophie, hého ! attendez, on verra qui est Sophie plus tard, d'abord le rêve) ensuite il m'a dit que j'étais un super héros (je le savais, c'est vous qui ne vouliez pas me croire) et qu'il fallait que je sauve le monde (une triste histoire de chewing-gum géant qui veut manger la Terre...) Comme je lui ai dit que je savais pas comment sauver le monde, (en même temps, au lycée les parents d'élèves très moches et qui puent de la gueule nous donnent des manuels de physique et d'SVT qui nous servent jamais, pas de manuel d'EPS -éducation protection et sauvetage) il m'a dit : "T'inquiète paupiette, (clin d'oeil à l'appui) j'ai un clip avec le protocole dans ma bande de donnée." (là j'étais encore sûr que sa bande de donner se trouvait quelque part comme sur sa main) En fait, c'était sur ses fesses, (et j'ai été prit au dépourvu alors j'ai pas pu fermer les yeux à temps, j'en frissonne encore de peur), y'avait un écran (du coup pas de poils roses très moches, ma santé mentale s'en voit sauvée), donc j'ai regarder le clip d'escargot chantant un remix de Rihanna qui disait comment sauver le monde. (par contre je n'ai pas compris le passage de la limace qui rap de l'emmental)

Alors j'ai suivi le chemin de briques vertes, (comme indiqué par les escargots en survêtement Adidas qui ont tenté de reprendre Aznavour pendant la pause publicité, ce qui ma rappelé un lourd traumatisme d'enfance datant de la veille, j'ai alors pleurer une demi et n'ai pu me calmer uniquement quand une glace vanille chocolat pistache -que je déteste- est apparue dans ma main) c'était des gateaux périmés, les briques vertes hein, (apparemment il y a eu une révolte et les gâteaux ont été chassé du royaume, ils se sont regroupé ici et sont morts de déshydratation après que la méchante reine les ai condamné à vivre une éternité de souffrances sous les semelles des voyageurs et les chaussettes à l'odeur douteuse des plus audacieux) le lapin m'a déconseillé d'en manger,(rapport aux chaussettes...) ce chemin m'a mené à un carrefour, alors j'en ai profiter pour faire mes courses, (ça me semblait vraiment important sur l'instant, comme dans ces rêves où tu tombe sans pouvoir t'arrêter, là je me dirigeais vers le magasin sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, peut-être que Cobb* a infiltré mon cerveaux pour y insérer une idée... je suis peut-être victime d'espionnage industriel... Nan maintenant que vous le dites, je n'ai pas d'entreprise - suis-je bête !) dans le magasin, il y avait une poupée barbie divorcée, la plus riche de toute, (et avec la plus grosse paire de miches, évidement, pare-choc arrière plutôt reculé aussi) j'ai alors pensé que pour sauver le monde il fallait absolument que je l'offre à Connie.(nan, c'était vraiment absolument logique pour moi. Comme si c'était vital, ses nichons me disaient clairement "achète moi, offre moi à Connie, il se branlera en imaginant que je suis réelle, il jouira tellement fort que le chewing-gum s'en retournera dans sa galaxie" douteux mouais...)

Malheureusement, j'ai du me battre contre une vieille dame vraiment mal conservée, (sa poitrine ayant prit peur en voyant son visage flétrir a décidé de s'enfuir par le bas, elle est déjà arrivée aux genoux. Courage à toi poitrine ! Cette vieille aura bientôt fini d'avoir ta peau !) ils connaissaient pas le botox quand elle a commencer à avoir des rides,(vers les XVIIème siècle) bref, on se bat, (c'est qu'elle a de la force la mamie, je vais l'appeler Georgettine) elle essaye de m'assommer avec son parapluie Winnie l'ourson, (plutôt douloureux, je devrais penser à m'acheter le même genre d'arme) je trouve que son parapluie était vraiment classe d'ailleurs, (j'aurais dû lui demander où elle l'a acheté, Babou sûrement) finalement, avec mes super pouvoirs de super héros, (ben ouais, j'suis un héros super cool quand même, j'ai des chaussettes vertes) j'ai invoquer une peau de banane et elle s'est casser la gueule.(Georgettine, pas la banane) J'ai pas payé à la caisse parce que je suis plutôt connu dans le coin comme super héros. (le vendeur c'était Karl Lagarfield, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et m'a invité dans les toilettes, mais, évidemment, je devais d'abord sauver le monde)

Bref, dehors, le lapin m'attendait.(il tapait du pied et répétait "on va être en retard, on va être en retard" avant de se mettre à prier la Déesse Leprechaun des chaussettes vertes, -il était déjà deux heures) Je me suis soudainement souvenu qu'un lapin, normalement ça parle pas, (étrange n'est-ce pas ? On devrait leur donner la parole, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient plein de trucs intéressant à nous raconter, comme comment ils font pour avoir d'aussi grande oreilles - pour mieux vous entendre mes enfants – ou pourquoi les mâle bouffe leurs bébés) mais en même temps j'ai invoqué une banane alors j'ai vite passé, (j'ai aussi pisser derrière un buisson en chocolat, j'avais envie d'aller au toilettes et c'est pas parce que je rêvais que je devais me retenir) il a fallu que je choisisse un des quatre chemins, parce que derrière Carrefour, y'avait un carrefour et un vrai cette fois, alors j'ai choisi le chemin rouge, parce que y'avait plus de chemin vert. (et que la Déesse Mère Noël des chaussettes rouge voyait ici une belle manière de me faire inclure son existence dans l'étrange chose qu'est mon cerveau)

Après j'ai rencontré un chat-chien qui parlait allemand.(avec un drôle d'accent russe tout de même, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était communiste) On a beaucoup discuter même si je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il racontait, (il m'a parler d'Hitler, mais c'était sûrement mon subconscient qui me rappelait que les cours d'histoire d'hier étaient vraiment barbants) moi j'ai prit deuxième langue espagnol, (parce que Don Quichotte est plus intéressant que tout les Hanz d'allemagne. Surtout que Don Quichotte devait comprendre ce que c'est, de prendre un géant pour un moulin*) mais le lapin a dit que les super héros parlent toutes les langues, (ce qui m'a grandement étonné, moi qui croyais qu'ils étaient tous américains et ressemblaient tous à Robert Donney Junior, oui je suis actuellement en train de baver) pour pouvoir intervenir partout dans le monde, (partout dans le monde SAUF dans un autre état que ceux des Etats Unis, oui, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre, ça veut juste dire que les méchants sont vraiment obsédés par l'Amérique, mais tout ça c'est à cause de l'Oncle Be- euh Sam, avec ses pubs pour le riz, tu m'étonne qu'ils veulent prendre d'assaut les EU) logique, (logiquement, si j'étais un extraterrestre, le premier endroit où je me rendrais ce serait en Alaska. Puis c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi les extraterrestres ils sont plus comme dans la soupe aux choux ? Pourquoi ils parlent parfaitement la langue du super héros qui va leur foutre une raclée ?! Les scénaristes pourraient faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens !) du coup j'ai promis d'apprendre. (j'apprendrai demain...) Bref le chat-chien m'a avoué qu'il se reproduisait de la même manière que les super héros, c'est à dire loin de la cryptonite. (oui, moi aussi ça m'a étonné)

Au bout de longues heures de marche, (sur des tomates moisies, notez, apparemment, les tomates sont des esclaves ici, intéressant...) je me suis plains d'avoir mal aux pieds (et que le jus de tomate commençait à infiltrer mes chaussures, donc mes chaussettes, et je n'aurais pas voulu que la Déesse Mère Noël des chaussettes rouges se fasse engueuler la la Déesse Leprechaun des chaussettes vertes) et le lapin m'a dit qu'il avait garer ma batmobile un peu plus loin. (j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que j'avais une batmobile) Arrivé un peu plus loin j'ai compris qu'il se foutait de ma gueule et voulait juste que j'avance plus vite. (donc bien déçu j'étais lorsque j'ai appris que ma batmobile n'était que doux rêve) Du coup j'étais énervé et je l'ai mangé, (le lapin, pas la batmobile) le chat-chien a eu peur et s'est enfuit. (Il hurlait à tout va "Les anglais ont débarqués !" en cherchant un certain Franklin Latortue) J'ai quand même continuer mon chemin (sur un overboard invoqué par mes soins grâce à mes super pouvoirs de super héros) et à un moment j'ai trouver Madona écrasée sous un tracteur, (le tracteur faisait "wouuuuuuuuu" comme un fantôme, donc il était mort) une coccinelle est alors venue et m'a dit de prendre les chaussures de Madona, qu'elles allaient décupler mes super pouvoir de super héros. Je les ai mises (réticent, les chaussettes verts ne vont pas avec les escarpins bleus) et je me suis cassé la gueule, la coccinelle s'est mise à chanter une comptine pour enfant pour m'encourager à tenir debout. En tombant je l'ai écrasé sans faire exprès. (et tant mieux parce que je venais juste de me sortir "à la pêche aux moules" de la tête)

Bref, après j'ai du escalader une colline, (nan, apparemment mes supers pouvoirs de super héros ne peuvent pas me faire voler) parce que dans le clip pour devenir super héros, les escargots grimpaient une colline. (eux ils volaient, je comprends pas...) Arrivé au sommet, (en fait c'était juste une touuuute petite colline, en deux cuillères à soupes******** je l'avais grimpée) un leprechaun m'a appris la chanson des leprechauns, ("Vint la chaussettes une et la chaussette deux et la chaussette trois creva à coté du rat !") apparemment c'était pour passer le temps en attendant le prophète.

Le prophète, en fait, c'était le gars de l'abris bus, déguisé en Jack Sparrow, (non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas commencer à me poser de questions, ça aurait été trop lucide comme réaction) il était sur le dos d'une licorne borgne qui mangeait de la barbe à papa, (et j'ai soudainement eu envie d'un kebab de licorne à la sauce barbe à papa) je lui ai confier la barbie pour qu'elle l'offre à Connie (elle m'a avouer travailler à la poste par intermittence) et après ça, le gars du bus déguisé en Jack Sparrow a parlé : "La libellule tu tueras et l'oiseau tu sauveras" évidement, j'ai pas trop compris, alors il a rajouter, "réfléchi un peu putain, ma licorne doit encore aller chier des Skittles, jouer les prophètes j'ai pas que ça à faire !"

Alors je l'ai remercié d'avoir essayé de m'aider dans ma quête et il m'a dit de me foutre mes remerciements bien profond dans mon rectum parce qu'il devait aussi aller tuer un certain Sentule Tarentule* pour l'avoir affublé d'un tel déguisement, et quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me déposer sur l'arc en ciel de l'autre coter de carrefour, il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre tout court, mais j'ai joué les mexicains clandestins et je suis monter en feuj derrière lui sur sa licorne, il a râlé mais il a prit le chemin de Carrefour.

Par contre, après ça, la scène s'est transformée en remake d'un des épisodes de Game Of Thrones, celui ou Théon et sa soeur sont sur le cheval et que... soit vous connaissez la suite, soit vous devriez regarder Game Of Thrones. Sauf que j'étais pas Théon et que le gars du bus ressemblait plus à Jack Sparrow qu'à la soeur de Théon.*********

Voilà...

J'ai regardé sur internet, (interprétation des rêves vous savez...) et tout ça ne présage rien de bon. (ou pas autant que la rivière)

* * *

-Ma' qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, je l'ai trouver à la cave,(brrr, aime pas les caves, on en a une mais je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur) c'était ton jouet préféré quand tu étais petit !

Et ça a de quoi être flippant (déjà, imaginez un peu un gamin jouer avec ça, c'est suspect quand même, d'où leur est venue l'idée de m'acheter ça ? Puis en rose, sérieusement...)

Oui vous ne comprenez pas, mais je vais être en retard si je continue de penser sans rien faire d'autre, mais là, sur la table, un lapin rose, j'ai à peine le temps de l'effleurer qu'il se met à chanter... Okayyyyy, calme, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec mon rêve*********. En fait je me souviens de ce jouet il tombait tout le temps en panne ! (pas ma faute ! Il m'échappait toujours des mains ! c'est normal s'il beuguait après !) Pas le temps de réfléchir (oui je sais, c'est parce que ça me prends plus de temps que pour quelqu'un de normal blablabla) alors je le mets dans mon sac de cours (non, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, tout être humain aurait mit un lapin rose à pile dans son sac de cours pour aller en cours un samedi matin alors qu'il en a rêvé la veille.) et je pars. De toute façon j'ai mes chaussettes vertes, aujourd'hui ne peut être qu'une bonne journée (oui, les chaussettes vertes apportent vraiment le bonheur, enfin c'est ce que Sasha a dit)

Bref, sur le chemin pour l'arrêt de bus, la route et barrée. Soit. Je contourne en passant par le parc. (Là, vous me direz, ouais, mais c'est vraiment mal foutu ta ville, et moi je répondrai, c'est un village, pas une ville...)(oui c'est pour ça que c'est si mal foutu, avant, ce parc, c'était la place de la mairie où on aurait brûlé des sorcières. C'est Tom -le deuxième petit frère de Marco le denteux- qui me l'a raconté.)

L'herbe du parc est verte (vous me direz, comme dans tout les parcs, mais non, là elle est verte comme le chemin de gâteaux périmés dans mon rêve.)

OH MON DIEU DE LA SALLE DE BAIN HANTEE ! (ma foi, ceci est une exclamation de surprise des plus banales...)

Donc, là, sur le chemin du parc qui est vert (toujours) un gâteau sûrement laissé à l'abandon par un enfant hier (hého ! Et la pollution dans tout ça ! On leur apprend pas aux gosses de maintenant que le parc n'est pas une poubelle ? Quoi ? Non je ne viens pas de lâcher mon paquet de chewing-gum par terre ! Et puis, oui, il est tout à fait normal de manger un chewing-gum à sept heure du matin, je vous rappel que c'est samedi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ou de me brosser les dents, là, je prends du sucre ET j'atténue ma mauvaise odeur buccale. Ok, j'aime ce mot.)

Bon d'accord, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Du coup, à l'arrêt de bus, ben j'ai loupé le bus (j'ai fait un AVC de quelques secondes devant le gâteau, et le matin, tout se joue à la seconde près pour chopper le bus) m'armant de mes petites jambes, j'ignore la voix du docteur Zacharius qui me hurle de NE PAS FAIRE D'EFFORT PHYSIQUE TROP INTENSE et je me mets à courir.(j'ai passer quinze ans de ma vie à NE PAS FAIRE D'EFFORT PHYSIQUE pour que, finalement TU PEUX EN FAIRE MAIS PAS TROP INTENSE. Si je suis pas mort après avoir couru derrière le bus pour tenter de le rattraper quasiment tous les matins, c'est que je vais très bien, merci.) Près du lycée, je croise le chat-chien d'hier, il me regarde, je le regarde, il a un collier autour du cou et une inscription en Allemand l'orne.

Je deviens parano. (Quoi ? Comment ça c'est l'un des symptôme du psychopathe ? Quoi ? Non j'ai pas envie de tuer des bébés chats pour apprendre à extraire les os sans faire couler trop de sang)

Il ne se passe rien de bien palpitant en cours de sport mis à part que, comme je n'ai pas le même prof que l'année dernière, je dois lui expliquer en détails mes problèmes de santé et il hoche la tête en faisant semblant de comprendre, (à un moment je lui sors 'dysphasie multikystique rénale', ce qui n'a absolument rien avoir avec mes problèmes de cœur, mais il se contente de hocher la tête pour faire comme s'il était concerné) j'explique qu'il y a certains sports auquel je n'ai pas le droit de participer, même si je NE DOIS PAS FAIRE D'EFFORT PHYSIQUE TROP INTENSE mais que je serais là à tout les cours parce que, j'aime bien l'EPS. Je me dis que, au pire, si je fais un malaise (ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, la dernière fois était quand j'avait huit ans), l'infirmière scolaire a mon dossier. (et quand j'ai des vertiges elle me donne toujours un sucre avec un truc bizarre dessus, mais c'est bon)

A la récré je me fais encore des films. (avec Bruce Willis en acteur principal)

Sasha offre à Connie une barbie (divorcée hein, apparemment, Ken l'a trompé) pour se moquer de lui, heureux de cette attention Connie déclenche une bagarre, on ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais Sasha se retrouve avec un coude dans l'oeil, elle n'arrive plus l'ouvrir.

Et Sasha la licorne est borgne.

Ensuite je remarque qu'Annie est en talon et Reiner se met à chanter Like a Virgin après une réflexion à propos de la nouvelle petite amie de Sasha (sous la problématique "Quelle influence un oeil borgne peu avoir lors de rapports sexuels), le tout pendant que Jean me montre des photos du nouveau tracteur de son grand-père. (il travail dans un champ, et il a des chevaux aussi)

Quand ma tête se met à tourner Mikasa me propose un Candy up et des crêpes Wahou, que j'accepte évidement. (qui suis-je pour refuser ?)

* * *

Actuellement il est quatre heure et je m'occupe des jumeaux.

Victor et Hugo (je ne vous avez pas dit que Monsieur et Madame Bolt ont le sens de l'humour ? Marco est le premier, l'enfant le mieux réussi et il fallait l'en distinguer en lui donnant un prénom de merde. Mais Tom s'appelle Thomas en réalité, comme Thomas Edison, après il y a Marie -Curie- Isa -Isaak Newton- et les autres dont je ne me souvient jamais) ont décidé d'amorcer une partie de cache cache sans me prévenir au préalable, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Vous me demanderez donc s'il ne s'est rien passer de bizarre après les événements de ce matin. Hé bien si.

J'ai amené mon lapin rose aux jumeaux, j'ai pensé qu'ils s'amuseraient plus avec que moi, (j'ai enfin accepté l'idée que je ne suis plus un enfant, moi qui rêvais d'être Peter Pan) Victor l'a mangé... non en fait il l'a trempé dans le contenu (non identifié qui était à la base du « pik pik », ou, appelé par les personne n'étant pas des enfants, du Coca, mais ils ont trouvé drôle d'en faire une marinade pour en imbiber leurs chips et biscuits -non fournit par moi même, et j'ai beau bloquer les placards, ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'y accéder) de son biberon qu'il a renversé à terre avant de rouler mon lapin dedans pour ensuite le manger. (en le regardant faire, ça avait l'air délicieux, puis je me suis rappelé que c'était dégueulasse et que je devais l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans l'expérimentation. Puis j'ai trouver Hugo qui s'amusait à se déshabiller et mettre ses vêtements dans la cuvette des toilettes, d'en rire comme de ma blague la plus drôle puis ressortir ses chaussettes pour les mettre dans sa bouche)

Heureusement, j'aurai jamais d'enfants.

Il y a cinq minutes (avant le début de cette partie de cache cache attendue mais prévisible que je ne souhaitais pas) je retirais encore de la bouche de Victor des poils roses.

Je retrouve Hugo caché sous le canapé et quand je lui demande où est Victor il se pointe du doigt. (Donc depuis le début je les confondais... Quoi ? Non, je vous dit que je suis un Robie, dans certaines matières seulement, moi on m'a pas appris à différencier des jumeaux)

Je soupire de soulagement de le découvrir avant de les avoir fait goûter parce que Hugo est allergique aux fruits rouges mais que Victor adore ça et que si je m'étais trompé de compote (parce que les enfants goûtent de la compote, ça s'étale mieux sur le sol, surtout celle en gourde) j'aurais pu dire adieux à mes trente euros (si on enlève pas une qualité aux Bolt, c'est qu'ils sont généreux. Quoique c'est mérité, quand on voit les deux démons avec qui de dois me débrouiller...)

D'ailleurs je ne me trompe pas, après avoir crier "On mange ?" (le mot magique, ensuite viennent « Miam », « Dodo » « Doudou » « Biberon » et « Et mon bisous ? », le dernier les fait rire, étrangement) Hugo est sorti de son placard (sa cachette, ne croyez pas que c'est moi qui l'y ai enfermé, je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la justice) en courant et a pris sa gourde, il s'est ensuite (avec l'aide de Victor) attelé a biiiien étaler de ses petites mains sa compote partout dans le salon (les murs et le canapé avec, la télé n'a été épargnée que parce qu'elle vit en hauteur, d'ailleurs, depuis une heure, le même épisode de l'âne trotro passe en boucle, ce qui n'a pas l'air de les déranger, mais « Oh ! Il neige ! Je sais ! Je vais faire un bonhomme de neige ! Viens doudou, tu vas m'aider ! Alors, d'abord, un grosse boule pour le corps ! Et une plus petite pour la tête ! Et voilà ! Qu'il est beau ! Mais, trotro (Lilly) il lui faut un visage à ton bonhomme de neige »...). Nan, je ne suis pas un monstre mais en échange de leur gâteau (ben oui, ils allaient pas être rassasié avec une compote qui nourrit plus le sol que leurs estomac) je les ai fait nettoyer le sol avec du sopalin (je laverais après...)(Ils sont maniaques un peu comme gamins, ils aiment bien faire le ménage j'ai cru remarquer. Ca leur passera quand ils seront en âge de faire la vaisselle...)

Le reste de la famille Bolt rentre plus tôt que prévu (ils avaient dit dix neuf heures) et je peux rentrer chez moi. (C'est maintenant que je dois faire une danse de la victoire, non ? )

* * *

-Eren ? Tu es déjà là ?

-Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt.

-Génial, tu pourrais passer à Carrefour faire deux trois courses ? J'ai invité une collègue et je dois finir de ranger.

Je suis maudit c'est ça ?

Et puis, faut vraiment qu'elle invite une collègue pour se décider à cuisiner autre chose que des pâtes ?

* * *

Donc là, je suis à Carrefour et je suis en intense recherche de thon.

Ne me demandait pas quel genre, mayo catalan ou nature, ma mère a juste écrit thon.

C'est là que je passe devant le rayon jeux vidéos (parce que je me suis perdu, hein, allez pas croire que je pense qu'on range le thon dans ce rayon)

Un nouveau jeu est sorti, l'affiche c'est un bonhomme qui ressemble à Rihanna et qui dit "Sauve le monde" et pointant du doigt une armée d'escargots géants.

Je ne vais décidément pas bien, je décide de prendre ma température avec ma main, sauf que y'a que ma mère qui sait faire ça et que je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai de la fièvre.

Et puis, la caissière est vraiment vieille et elle a un t-shirt Winnie l'ourson portant une étique avec son prénom "Georgettine", j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter...

* * *

Il est vingt-et une heures et j'attends devant l'arrêt de bus pas loin du lycée,(parce que c'est le seul qui est sur le parcourt qui mène chez moi et qu'il y a un bus toute les demi heure jusque minuit le samedi et que je dois rentrer chez moi) j'ai avec moi ma boite de thon et d'autres trucs inutiles que ma mère m'a demandé. (J'ai caché son rouge à lèvre W662 dans ma poche après qu'un SDF m'ait regardé bizarrement)

Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus étrange ?

Le plus étrange est que Jack Sparrow me dévisage alors qu'il est entouré d'un leprechaun et d'une coccinelle.

Je vous arrêtes tout de suite : Oui, j'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, oui je me suis pincé, et oui, j'ai refais une tentative pour prendre ma température. Et apparemment, je ne délire pas.

Là, je remarque que ce n'est pas Jack Sparrow (tant pis pour l'autographe, et si Johnny Depp m'avait serré la main, je ne l'aurais plus jamais lavé) mais le gars de l'arrêt de bus déguisé en Jack Sparrow (un Jack Sparrow du pauvre, le tout avec quelques, hum, centimètres en moins) et qu'il est accompagné de deux femme, dont l'une (le leprechaun) me propose des Skittles avec un grand sourire et le regard fou derrière ses lunettes me dit que je ne devrais pas accepter (ça a peut-être l'air de Skittles, mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas accepter les friandises que nous proposent les inconnus) et l'autre (la coccinelle donc) me sourit poliment.

Je fais pour ouvrir la bouche (et dire une connerie bien sûr) quand :

-Nan.

Suis-je si prévisible ?

-Mais-

-Ne pose pas de questions.

J'allais pas poser de questions. Mais vaut mieux qu'il pense ça plus tôt qu'il apprenne que je comptais faire une blague drôle et spontanée sur sa taille.

-Ohohohoh (non ce n'est pas le père Noël mais bien un leprechaun. Le choc des Déesses affiliées aux chaussettes) tu dois être le garçon de l'arrêt de bus dont Levi a parler !

-Je n'en ai pas parler, je l'ai mentionné parce que tu me harcelais !

-Haha ! Moi c'est Hanji !

C'est bizarre parce que je suis sûr d'avoir de la fièvre et cette scène me parait surréaliste surtout quand je vois que le gars de l'arrêt de bus ronchone avant de se mettre à bouder. (Je protège mes parties avec la boite de thon quand la peur qu'il puisse lire les pensées et découvrir qu'en plus de le trouver petit je le trouve mignon me fait rougir les oreilles)

Merde, je suis sûr que j'ai l'air encore plus con que d'habitude avec ma bouche assez grande ouverte pour accueillir une armée de mouche.

-Ah euh, Eren.

-Alors Aheuheren ! J'espère que Levi n'est pas trop méchant avec toi, tu sais il n'est pas très commode !

-J'aurais plus dit armoire.

J'ai pas dit ça ?

Nan ?

Bon ok, c'est pas moi c'est Sentule.

-Ahahah ! Tu as vu Petra ! Il est marrant ! Dis Eren, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un Skittles ?

-Ben...

J'ai accepté, mais j'allais pas refuser !(j'aime trop les Skittles, et puis j'ai plus dix ans, j'ai le droit de désobeir à mes parents du moments qu'ils ne sont jamais mis au courant) C'était si gentiment proposer ! (Son regard disait "si tu n'en prends pas un je t'ouvre en deux et je regarde combien de temps tu peux survivre les entrailles à l'air")

Ensuite j'ai apprit qu'ils allaient à une soirée déguisée pour l'anniversaire d'un ami, qu'Hanji aime le chocolat blanc plus que celui au lait, qu'elle prend deux sucres dans son café, que quand elle marche sans se concentrer elle marche correctement mais que dès qu'elle se concentre sur sa façon de marcher elle marche bizarrement. Et un tas d'autres trucs inutiles sur sa vie et son travail.(Croquemort. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ses Skittles déjà ?)

La coccinelle (ou Petra, de ce que j'ai compris) a fredonné "un deux trois nous irons au bois quatre cinq six..." tout du long pendant que Levi (le gars du bus donc, qui a un prénom que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer les gens qui portent des prénoms que je n'aime pas.) se massait frénétiquement les tempes en marmonant une prière pour que le bus arrive vite (j'ai cru comprendre que Levi n'avait plus de voiture (plus ou moins à cause du Leprechaun) qu'Hanji avait loupé son permis sept fois de suite à cause de sa conduite trop brusque (et des conseils 'embrouillant' de Jack Sparrow) et que Petra a horreur des engins à moteur (une sombre histoire de Leprechaun, Moto et dernière année de lycée), raison pour laquelle ils sont trois paumés sous un abris bus un samedi soir)

Et je tiens à préciser que je reprends les termes d'Hanji quand je dis 'trois paumés'. Je ne veux pas de problèmes. (Pour éviter les problèmes, j'ai opté pour l'option 'silencieux' durant l'attente)

Le bus arrive finalement et Hanji continue de me parler, et comme elle veut continuer de me parler elle me pousse sur une place à quatre pour que je sois en face d'elle, Levi s'assoit à coter de moi.(non j en n'ai pas fait exprès de toucher son genoux ! En quelle langue je dois le dire)

Manquerait plus que je sauve un oiseau tiens.

* * *

J'ai sauvé un oiseau.

Je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère avait encore ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre (paraît que c'est pout aérer mais après il fait froiiiid) j'allais la refermer SAUF qu'il y avait un libellule qui passait par là, résultat, BAM (enfin) plus de libellule, inquiet (parce que je pensais qu'une libellule pouvait survivre à la fermeture soudaine d'une fenêtre sur sa tête, ou sur le truc qui lui sert de tête) je rouvre la fenêtre, bon la libellule est bien morte (aucun doute, on dirait de la bouilli), mais qu'est-ce que je vois en bas ? Franche (que j'ai encore oublié de nourrir, il va finir par me détester ce chat) se tapissant derrière un buisson guettant le moment opportun pour sauter sur l'oiseau qui picorait joyeusement les pissenlits. J'ai crié :

-Franche !

le chat a sursauté et a sauté sur l'oiseau, mais l'oiseau a eu peur à cause de mon cri et s'est envolé.

Donc là, je panique un peu, parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment (j'ai fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire tout de même !) et franchement (d'ailleurs, le pauvre Franche, je ne le nourrit pas et en plus je fais s'envoler son repas) je le sens mal.

En parlant de sentir, je vais prendre une douche (oui je sais, mais l'hygienne avant tout que voulez vous !)

J'ai regardé dans mon livre d'interprétation des rêves, les lapins roses, c'est pas bon. (askip, mais j'ai jamais goûter.)

J'ai envie de courgette.

* * *

Pfffff.

Bref, les notes que j'avais mises :

Friedrich*mon carnet de note. Un genre de journal intime. Mais j'aime pas ce mot. Sinon mon téléphone s'appelle Oscar (Wilde) et mon PC Ancée. (à la base Enculé, comme il beug tout le temps, mais paraît que dire des gros mots devant un enfant de 2 ans c'est pas bien. Ancée fera l'affaire.)

Gretel**c'est Hansel le petit garçon dans le conte et Gretel sa soeur. Oui c'était fait exprès. C'est pour ça que Friedrich rit. Oui je fais des blagues tordues.

"les anglais ont débarqués."***expression que j'ai découverte récement, moi, bientôt 17 ans, en terminale S. On en apprend tous les jours. o-o

de fusée et de piste atterrissage pour cause de déferlante à midi****phrase dite un jour devant trois personnes de sexe masculin, vous pensez qu'ils ont compris ? Ben non.

la vie commence vraiment quand on fait un mètre soixante dix, le monde parait plus petit, la vie plus belle, le soleil plus tournesolant et les nuages moins nuageux*****je fais 1m55 et les seuls moment où je fait plus d'1m70 c'est quand je vais dans mon trampoline. o-o

Robie******Un Robie est un Robot Genie. o-o

en deux cuillères à soupes********on dit deux coups de cuillère à pot

Truc du rêve********Je suis tarée, mais vraiment. Quand je fais un rêve et que je m'en souviens, je passe la journée à chercher le moindre détail pouvant rappeler ce rêve, quitte provoquer les coincidences, raison de ce chapitre bizarre, je l'avais écrit après qu'une journée comme ça se soit passée.

Théon.*********Au cas vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis fan de GoT o-o


	5. Le poisson rouge

Aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître on a tous un ami moins bien que nous et qui nous permet de nous dire "je suis mieux que lui". Mon ami comme ça c'est Armin (Cessez ces cris d'indignation, on le fait tous)

Mais voilà, je me suis demandé pourquoi (oui hein, pourquoi ?) Jean préfère Armin. Et lors d'une illumination divine (ou pendant que je faisais semblant de faire mes devoirs), j'ai eu la réponse. Je me prélassais (au début je voulais vraiment faire mes devoirs) tranquillement dans mon lit, en équilibre précaire comme d'habitude, tentant d'oublier mon muscle le plus téméraire qui s'enhardissait à l'idée d'une séance de pratique à l'horizontal avec Jean, le tout attendant la visite de mes meilleurs amis (oui, je vous sens perdre le fil, mais là, je raconte juste comment j'en suis venu à ne plus être con)(laissez tomber, je le suis toujours) Et là, j'ai la réponse.

Armin fait de l'haltérophilie depuis ses onze ans, et si jusqu'alors on voyait pas en quoi ça allait lui servir dans la vie (à part à monter un pack d'eau sur les quatre étages qui mène à l'appartement de son grand-père), maintenant, dans les vestiaires pour aller en sport, c'est un silence religieux qui s'installe devant la sainte vision des Seigneurs abdos.

Je vais arrêter le chocolat. (oui, je complexe, arrêtez de rire)(puis j'aime pas le chocolat, je vais plutôt arrêter les frites)(j'aime pas les frites non plus en fait.)(je vais arrêter les pommes.)

Armin fait une tête de moins que moi. Dieu a du s'en vouloir de lui infliger ça car, maman, papa je vous déteste, il lui a offert ce dont toutes mes personnalités rêvent (oubliez que je viens d'avouer que je suis schizophrène), et non, je ne parle pas de cerveau.

Aussi, on ne m'en voudra pas si je continue de pleurer mon désespoir dans mon oreiller. Dieu m'en veut, c'est certain, il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais.

Je vais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alco- les dragibus (je reste raisonnable malgré les épreuves que j'endure).

Toujours est-il que je déteste Armin. (non, c'est pas sincère, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je fais une fausse dépression parce qu'il est neuf heures et que j'ai la flemme d'attendre treize heures qu'il arrive avec Mikasa.)

DIIING DOOONG. (c'est pour romantiser, en vrai, ma sonnette fais quelque chose comme 'TITIDODIDOUDING')

Ok. quel genre de personne peut bien venir sonner à la porte un dimanche matin. (à part un témoin de Jéhovah ?)

Attendez.(nan mais continuez de me suivre vers la porte.) Pourquoi je suis déjà réveillé ? (tiens, c'est vrai ça.) C'est dimanche, dimanche c'est dodo. (Ah, oui, mon père qui a foutu un bordel monstre en se levant à sept heure...) Bref, on s'en fout. (Oui, actuellement je me tiens très fortement à la rampe d'escalier parce que j'en ai marre de tomber. Non, je n'ai pas peur que mon cheval en peluche me pousse lorsque j'ai le dos tourné. J'arrêterais peut-être de regarder derrière moi quand ledit cheval en peluche ne sera plus de ce monde.)

Quand on parle de cheval.

Devinez qui est l'idiot qui vient sonner chez moi un dimanche matin (oui, j'appuie ce point, ça me paraît important.)

Jean-bon. (Ok Sentule, c'est de pire en pire ces derniers temps. Quel genre de traumatisme as-tu vécu pour faire ce genre de blague ? Non, le fait de vivre dans ma tête n'est pas une raison suffisante.)

-Yo.

L'est marrant le Jean, (et j'avais jamais capter qu'il était aussi grand, il fait au moins deux, ok cinq, centimètres de plus que moi. Pourquoi lui il a le droit d'être grand et moi pas ? J'étais sûrement un tueur en série dans une autre vie.) mais on vient pas déranger les gens qui se morfondent dans leur lit un dimanche matin.

Quoi ? Si on peu ? Pourquoi j'apprends ça que maintenant moi ?

-Je me doute que je suis extrêmement beau et que tu aimes me regarder, mais, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il pleut et la moindre des politesses serait de m'inviter à entrer.

-Pourquoi je dois t'inviter ? T'es un vampire ?

Oui, moi aussi je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion (Fut un temps ou Mikasa m'obligeait à regarder Vampires Diaries avec elle). Et pourquoi il parle bien tout d'un coup le Kristein ? (d'ailleurs, pourquoi il est réveillé un dimanche à neuf heure ?)

-Euh, non.

-Ok, cool, entre.

Du coup il entre et je n'en profite absolument pas pour mater son cul lorsqu'il passe devant moi. (Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?) On va directement dans la cuisine parce que le salon est zone sinistrée depuis hier soir. Vers minuit, ma mère a décidé qu'elle voulait repeindre le meuble télé et le mur du fond. Même si vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble notre meuble télé ni de quel mur du fond je parle, je précise juste que c'était une bonne initiative, mais qu'elle aurait pu faire ça un autre jour quand même.

Et puis j'ai faim.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Ouais.

En farfouillant dans les placards et en regardant dans le frigo je me rends compte qu'il serait vraiment temps que la fée qui rempli les placards quand ils sont vides viennent remplir les nôtres. (Comment ça il n'y a jamais eu de fée ? Mais qui rempli les placards alors ?)

-Il nous reste des croûtons de pain qu'on met dans la soupe et de la sauce salsa.

C'est moi où on se regarde dans les yeux depuis vachement longtemps ? Pourquoi on se regarde dans les yeux en fait ? On parlait pas de soupe et de Doritos y'a cinq secondes ? Et non je ne faisais pas seul la conversation.

-Vas-y, passe.

Donc finalement on se regarde plus trop et on mange des croûtons de pain trempé dans de la sauce salsa.(C'est que c'est dur à mâcher tout ça.) Un dimanche à neuf heure du matin. (D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là dans ma cuisine à manger des croûtons de pain à la sauce salsa un dimanche matin ?)

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'ai fugué.

-Tu as fugué...

Il a fugué. En même temps, quand on connaît sa mère, des raisons de fuguer on en trouve à la pelle. (pourtant je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, c'était sans doute la fois de trop.)

-Ce matin ?

-Ouais.

-Nan, je veux dire, un dimanche matin ? Là maintenant ?

-Ben, ouais. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai prévenu ma mère.

-Tu as prévenu ta mère...

-Ouais, pour pas qu'elle m'engueule trop quand je rentrerai.

-Mais tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

-Ah, ben un truc du genre... « De toute façon, tu veux toujours que je range ma chambre, j'en ai marre, j'me casse. »

-Et c'est tout ?

-Ouais. 'Fin, nan quand j'étais sur la route elle m'a envoyé un message pour savoir ce que je voulais manger ce soir. Puis comme c'est toi qui habite le plus près de chez moi et que j'avais la flemme de marcher, j'ai tenté.

Parfois, il suffit que je discute avec Jean pour me rendre compte que, j'ai beau être con, y'a vraiment des cas désespérés.

* * *

-Boooon.

-Booooooon.

On est dans ma chambre (le couloir était trop petit pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans se sentir opressés.). Parce qu'on s'apprête à faire le genre de chose qui ferait faire un infarctus à ma mère si elle nous voyait. Et, même si elle est chiante parfois, je l'aime ma mère. Puis on a l'air vachement cons, là, avec Jean, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Avec mon ex, ça coulait de source (Oasis. Placement de produit.), c'était quasiment devenu un réflexe de s'embrasser. Mais là, c'est Jean. C'est trooop bizarre. C'est tout de même la seule fois dans ma vie que j'embrasserai un cheval. (Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez indignés, je vous entends rire.)

-Bon bon bon...

-Bonbonbonbonbon...

-Booooooooooooooooon...

-Faut vraiment qu'on arrête, on l'air encore plus cons.

-Ouais. On... s'assoit ?

Il hoche la tête en tordant sa bouche dans une moue qui veut dire « merde mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » (Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?) Il fait toujours des tas de trucs bizarre avec sa bouche. Parfois, en cours, il suce le bout de ses stylos aussi (Hahum). Et après on me traite de pervers. Bref, on s'assoit sur le bout du lit, lui a un mètre de moi (histoire qu'on reste en équilibre.). Ok. Il flippe. Il va se pisser dessus. Mais je vais pas le bouffer non plus (ou juste un peu.). Je me rapproche en mode discret ou pas ? (ouais, ou pas, j'ai la flemme d'être discret)

-Je vais te rouler une pelle, ok ?

-Je crois...

-T'as le droit de toucher tout ce qui se trouve au dessus de ma ceinture.

J'ai pas de ceinture, je suis encore en pyjamas, mais Jean n'est pas du genre à faire remarquer ce genre de détails.

-T'as pas de ceintu-

Jean est un enfoiré. Point.

-Ok. Juste, fais un effort quoi, je fais ça pour toi.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dit que je suis un vrai pote. (non, je ne profite pas de Jean, non, je ne souille pas son innocence, non, ceci n'est pas de l'auto persuasion.)

Bon, pour la pelle, on repassera. Il a sa bouche collée contre la mienne et il se passe absolument rien. L'est pas doué c'lui là.

Je vais lui frapper le front.

-Aïe ! Espèce de ! Pourquoi t'as-

-Juste, t'as jamais embrassé ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton délire de la boite de pandore ?

Il rougit. Fort.

Est-ce que je me moque de lui ou je le prends en pitié avec sa lèvriginité ? (oui, moi aussi je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé.)

-C'est vraiment ton premier baiser ?

-Bah, on s'embrassait avec Ymir sous le toboggan dans la cours en maternelle quand on jouait au papa et à la maman.

Chouette.

* * *

Je sais pas comment, mais après avoir réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche et avoir rendu notre entraînement buccale plus intéressant, Jean à réussi à me retirer mon t-shirt. Ça fait une heure qu'on se lèche les amygdales et je suis sûr qu'y a pas qu'avec Armin qu'il a hâte de recommencer.

On a décidé d'arrêter quand il s'est retrouvé allongé sur moi (en mode super couverture). On aurait pu continuer mais c'était comme si Dieu nous envoyait un message en nous faisant tomber du lit. (Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon lit et du con qu a trouvé ça intelligent de le faire tenir sur une barre seulement ? Ben, là, on était tous les deux à droite et là BOUM ! Voilà)

Du coup, il fouille dans mes affaires en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à mes mangas pendant que je parle tout seul (je lui parle de la reproduction des rhinocéros), parfois il hoche la tête aussi.

-Eren...

Là, il fixe la fenêtre comme si le clown de saw allait venir le tuer.

Ce qui est peut-être le cas, je ne connais pas les ambitions de ce clown.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a un type bizarre qui me fait un grand sourire et agite sa main depuis la fenêtre d'en face...

-Il a beaucoup de dents ?

-Bah, ouais, plutôt.

-Ah, c'est Marco, t'en fais pas.

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour dire bonjour à Marco.

Pendant que je beugle des banalité pour que mon voisin m'entende (on se communique la nouvelle cachette du doudou éléphant de Hugo, la poubelle des toilettes), Jean trouve judicieux d'aller se planquer dans les toilettes. Ma mère en profite pour venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ?

-Je parle à Marco, regarde.

Du coup, elle regarde à la fenêtre et quand elle voit Marco, elle se met aussi à beugler des banalités pour le saluer et savoir comment va la vie tout ça tout ça avec Victor et Hugo. (Bien si, en croit les hurlements et pleurs qu'on peut entendre jusqu'ici. Apparemment, il reste que des BN mais Hugo veut des Spéculos ou « lulosshe » comme son âge le lui fait dire.)

-Bonjour madame Jeager.

Ah, Jean est revenu, ma mère lance le regard « puis-je savoir ce que fais ce jeune homme dans ta chambre un dimanche matin et qui il est ? » (surtout ce qu'il fait dans ma chambre, elle doit se fiche de qui il est.)

Comme j'aime bien embêter ma mère, je lui dit que c'est mon petit ami et qu'il restera déjeuner.

Elle sort en titubant alors qu'elle prend conscience que j'ai un petit ami (ledit petit-ami m fait le regard « tu vas mourir dans d'atroce souffrances »), qui est devant elle et qui existe pour du vrai pas comme celui que j'avais en maternelle quand elle trouvait ça mignon que je m'invente un ami imaginaire qui m'apprend à faire des bisous. Puis Jean me frappe à l'épaule en me demandant pourquoi je raconte des conneries.

Après une heure de parlementation (même si ce mot n'existe que dans ma tête), de persuasion (dans la tranche de la lettre 'P' du dictionnaire) et de regard de chien battu, j'arrive à le faire céder.

Je l'entends même marmonner un « petit ami mon cul oui » quand je lui vole les saucisses de sa carbo' dans son assiette à midi.

J'aime pas les lardons, mes parents s'adaptent.

-Oh, Eren, Sophie a appelé, elle demande si on passe Haloween avec eux cette année. Ton père avait déjà prévu de m'emmener, tu veux venir ?

Faut pas s'y fier, au grand sourire de ma mère, elle déteste Sophie.

En fait, c'est une histoire compliquée, mais je suis sûr que vous voulez la connaître alors je vais la raconter.

Hahum.

Mon père est né à Paris, il a fait ses études de médecine là-bas (ça doit être les vapeurs de polutions qui l'ont rendu plus intelligent), il avait dix neuf ans quand il a rencontré Sophie, belle grande blonde avec l'ambition de devenir dentiste (même si je ne vois pas quel genre de personne peut bien se réveiller un matin en se disant « j'ai l'ambition de devenir dentiste », concrètement, les dents, c'est pas ce qui a de plus excitant). Ça a été le coup de foudre (ou de klaxonne dans les bouchons), résultat, un an plus tard, elle accouchait de Thomas, mon demi-frère, et le mariage était repoussé. Dix ans, un mariage et cinq gosses plus tard, l'amour avait pris un billet pour Singapour et Sophie reprenait ses études. Le divorce s'était fait à l'amiable, et la dépression de mon père dans le Nord. Il avait trouvé une place à Lille. Keith, un collègue de mon père l'avait emmené dans le restaurant d'un ami après une visite de la ville, et là, boum ! Il percute la serveuse, coup de foudre (encore). Ils ont treize ans d'écarts (treize centimètres de différence) et ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer qu'elle tombe enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, je naissais. Elle est pas belle le vie ?

Sinon, j'ai la chance de passer tout mes Noël dans l'ambiance électrique qu'imposent ma mère et Sophie. Et j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de la moitié de mes demi frères. Nan, pas de filles, c'est pas dans les gènes des Jeager parait-il.

-Bah, justement, je voulais t'en parler. (Je pointe vers elle ma fourchette pour avoir l'air convaincu par ce que je raconte.) Haloween c'est une fête importante et j'avais prévu certaines chôôses (là, haussement de sourcils suggestif) avec une certaine personne (là, regard très peu discret en direction de Jean)...

-Ok. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Je ménagerai ma mère le jour où elle arrêtera de soudoyer Mikasa pour qu'elle me fasse devenir hétéro. Même s'il faut pour cela que Jean s'étouffe avec ses coquillettes et que ma mère manque de combustionner. (Même si le verbe combustionner n'existe pas.)

* * *

-Oh ! Salut Jean !

Je pourrais passer des heures à rire de l'expression d'horreur absolue mêlée à celle de béatitude complète qu'a eu Jean en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour tomber sur Armin. (Il ne lui est pas vraiment tombé dessus, mais ça aurait pu si Jean avait été ma peluche cheval qui est tombé sur Armin quand celui-ci s'était installé sous mon étagère.)

Ouais, finalement, Jean est resté après manger pour que je m'entraîne à le battre à mortal combat. (Vainement, malheureusement.) Il a gagné les treize parties. Mais je crois que j'ai oublié de le prévenir qu'Armin et Mikasa devaient venir. (Ça m'était sorti de la tête aussi.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir viser par le regard apeuré de Jean et venir à son secours...

Bon, ok.

-Il a fugué.

-Mais j'ai prévenu ma mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouf, ça me rassure.

C'est à ce moment que je me demande lequel est le plus idiot des deux. (Armin est censé être un génie. Mais apparemment on ne peut pas avoir un esprit logique et être bon en maths.)

-Oui, mais pourquoi chez Eren ?

Bonne question.

-Parce que c'était le plus proche de chez moi.

Après on s'installe tous en cercle sur le sol de ma chambre en mettant Jean au courant de notre intention de teindre les cheveux d'Armin en vert. Il a pas l'air super emballé par l'idée mais est d'accord pour nous aider. Il est toujours partant quand il s'agit de faire une connerie. (surtout quand il s'agit de faire une connerie. A se demander quel âge il a. Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, moi je suis extrêmement mature. Ou presque.)

Embrasser Jean (Par surprise, certes. Mais ça a pas semblé le déranger plus que ça.) semblait être une bonne manière de leur faire comprendre qu'on était vraiment ensemble, que c'était pas juste une blague, et Armin s'est mit à rire en disant qu'il le savait, que ça crevait les yeux qu'on s'aimait et tout le bordel. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a fumé, mais je veux bien qu'il me donne le numéro de son dealer. Mikasa a un peu essayé d'appeler le Samu pour voir si j'allais parfaitement bien, ensuite elle a proposé à Jean de toucher sa poitrine pour voir s'il n'était pas juste sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue que je lui aurait fait ingurgiter.

La confiance règne.

* * *

Regard perplexe de ma mère.

-On peut tout t'expliquer.

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

-Vraiment.

Quand elle se retourne et ferme la porte, je comprends que même avec toutes les explications vraiment approximativement crédibles du monde, mon adorable maman restera traumatisée à vie. (J'avais la main sur les fesses de Jean quand elle a ouvert.)

Honnêtement, quand on voit la couleur sur la boite, on pense que c'est discret (Et là, à ceux qui se disent « du vert ? discret ? » je dirai : absolument.). Mais je pense que la réaction de Armin face au miroir est plus ou moins légitime. (Il pleure je crois. Et pas de joie.)

-C'est indubitablement et horriblement moche.

Jean hoche à mes paroles pleines de sagesse.

Il se peut que la salle de bain ne ressemble plus à rien. Mais quand j'ai cassé la douchette (vous savez, y'a le gros pommeau et la douchette, ben celle là) en la balançant sur Jean (parce que j'avais besoin de le frapper après qu'il m'aie insulté de "eau osmosée") et que la dite douchette se retrouva eau contre mur, je me suis dit que j'aurais du attendre d'avoir fini de rincer les cheveux d'Armin.

Et, concrètement, qui est l'imbécile (pas moi, non) qui a cru qu'il était possible de faire tenir quatre adolescent dans une pièce de cinq mètre carré à tout casser sans qu'il n'y ai de la casse ? (je reste persuadé que le miroir est tombé parce qu'il a eu peur des cheveux d'Armin).

Mikasa prend des photos (pour que plus tard, on se souvienne de notre stupidité adolescente) et Jean essaye de réparer le sèche serviette. (Il ira pas loin avec le sèche cheveux comme marteau.)

Et je ne suis absolument pas trempé. Non, pas moi. Mais le sol oui.

* * *

Armin et Mikasa sont repartis vers dix huit heure, après m'avoir à leur tour ridiculisé. Sur Mario Kart cette fois. Et Jean est resté. Parce que pour le goûter son père a fait des crêpes. Et quand son père fait des crêpes, vaut mieux être à l'abri. (Ces choses sont capables de te casser une dent. Jean m'a montré une de ses molaires qui a littéralement fuit hors de sa bouche quand une des merveilles culinaire de son père a tenté de l'étouffer.)

Ensuite il a commencé à se morfondre "Armin ne m'aimera jamais blablabla", "Armin est un idiot blablabla", "De toute façon je peux trouver beaucoup mieux blablabla" (n'oublions pas que son actuel petit-ami, même s'il s'en fiche un peu, aimerait qu'on respecte son statu de petit-ami), "En plus il ressemble à un extra-terrestre blablabla"...

J'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que, techniquement, Mars n'était pas sur Terre elle peut être considérée comme extra-terrestre et que si on considère cet exemple, je ne trouve pas de particulière ressemblance entre une planète connue pour être rouge et un être humain. Il voulait sans doute dire alien puisque selon les films américain, les aliens sont de petits bonhommes vert ou gris, demandez à google image. (A la limite, il aurait pu se contenter de dire qu'Armin est étrange.)

Quand ma mère est rentrée des courses elle nous a regardé discuter en plissant les yeux, comme si elle attendait que Jean s'en aille pour me remonter les bretelles (Même si je n'ai même pas de ceinture). A quel propos ? Bonne question.

Du coup j'ai proposé à Jean de dîner avec nous. Malheureusement il a refusé. Ouais, ce soir son père fait des pâtes, et s'il arrive à rater des crêpes, pour les pâtes, il est pro.

Quand j'ai refermé la porte derrière lui, je me suis retourné vers ma mère avec mon expression "je suis l'enfant le plus adorable du monde" puis je me suis souvenu que depuis que « mes choses d'en bas » sécrètent des hormones, si je ne me rase pas tout les trois jours, j'ai un début étrange de pilosité faciale informe et affreuse qui rend ma bouille "je suis l'enfant le plus adorable du monde" tout simplement ridicule.

-Un petit- ami ?

J'ai remarquer que si je hoche vigoureusement la tête, ma mère a tendance a secouer vigoureusement la tête (essayez, ça marche à tout les coups), comme quand j'étais petit et que j'étais persuadé qu'après le 'g' il y avait le 'p' dans l'alphabet. (Et je l'ai été jusqu'à mon entrée en primaire, c'est pour dire à quel point j'étais buté.)

-Depuis ?

Apparemment rajouter le 'quand' était bien trop compliqué.

-Dix heure douze je dirais.

Quand elle se met à secouer vigoureusement la tête pour déplorer ma réponse, je hoche vigoureusement la mienne, pour m'amuser.

Puis elle soupire.

-Ça va durer longtemps ?

Je hausse les épaules. Elle dit ça comme si le fait que j'ai un petit-ami soit un genre de blague pas drôle. Je sais pas si je dois me vexer.

-Sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Armin n'est pas gay.

Elle pince les lèvres en même temps qu'elle ouvre un paquet de chips. Poulet, j'aime pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès pour avoir un paquet à elle toute seule.

-Si jamais vous...

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

-Vous faites...

Je sais de quoi elle veut parler, mais je m'amuse alors je ne lui mâcherait pas le travail.

-Tu sais...

-Non.

-Mais si, ces choses que les gens comme vous font...

-Tu veux dire les êtres humains ?

Si j'avais été hétéro, la discussion sur le sexe serait intervenue quand j'avais onze ans et ça aurait été mon père, le médecin que rien n'embarrasse, qui s'y serait collé. Juste gênant pour moi et amusant pour lui.

Je préfère de loin cette situation. Gênant pour ma mère, amusant pour moi.

-Oui, enfin, tu sais, les gay c'est pas pareil...

Je prends un faux air indigné. (Oui, je suis très peu crédible.)

-Maman, est-ce que tu essaye de me parler de relations sexuelles ?

Elle semble paniquer et quand son regard arrête de passer du micro-onde au grille pain, elle choisie la solution de facilité (: La phrase bateau.).

-Juste, protégez-vous d'accord ?

Je lèves les yeux au ciel.

-Maman, la télé me l'a déjà dit ça, et tu sais très bien que j'écoute toujours la télé.

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux.

Pour changer de sujet, elle me propose des chips. Mais il est dix neuf heure, on est dimanche et je suis debout depuis sept heure.

Je préfère aller me coucher.

Pa' m'a promis un gratin de courgette demain soir.


End file.
